Found In Past
by isaacbrett
Summary: Stiles se réveille perdu dans une forêt. Il va vite se rendre compte qu'il est beaucoup plus perdu que ce qu'il ne pense. Lorsque tout semble différent mais familier. Stiles va-t-il prendre ancrage sur ce mystérieux jeune homme qu'il connaît beaucoup plus qu'il ne croit. Après tout Derek est encore plus sexy à 17 ans.
1. Chapitre 1 : Il fait noir

**_Bonjour à vous tooous !_**

Je viens poster ici ma première fiction. * **Applaudissement***

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire ! Rendez-vous a la fin du chapitre.

PS : Je ne précise pas encore les potentielles romances pour garder le suspense.

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent bien entendu a Jeff Davis ( excepté les peut-être très rare OC)

 **Rating :** Hmmm on va dire un _**T**_ peut-être évolutif.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Il fait noir.**

Il fait noir et froid, à chacune de ses respirations, aussi saccadées soit-elle, de la fumée blanche s'échappe de la bouche de Stiles. Il distinguait des formes dans le ciel, des formes dessinées par la lumière de la lune. Il cru reconnaître des feuillages, de grands arbres. Il devait être dans une forêt, sans doute celle de Beacon Hills, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilités. L'adolescent scruta les alentours malgré la visibilité restreinte causée par le brouillard.

C'est après quelques secondes sans fins qu'il décida à bouger. Il fit un pas, mais la lumière aveuglante qui lui apparaissait soudainement le fit se résigner à continuer.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose lui vint a l'esprit : que faisait-il la ? En plein milieu d'une forêt, en pleine nuit et seul ? Stiles ne savait ni pourquoi il était ici ni comment il y était arrivé.

Pendant sa réflexion, qui lui paraissait durer une éternité, mais qui en réalité ne représenter que quelques « secondes scientifiques », la lumière blanche s'était rapprochée et dupliquée ! Le jeune homme perdu n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que la voiture était déjà a quelques mètres de lui, elle fit un crochet pour l'éviter et s'arrêta sur le bas-coté.

Un homme que Stiles pouvait désigner de pas tout jeune sorti en trombe de la voiture.

L'homme s'avança en courant vers lui :

« Mais que faites-vous en plein milieu de la route ? s'exclama l'inconnu, tout en scrutant Stiles. Vous êtes inconscient, vous savez combien il fait ? Vous voulez mourir de froid ? continua l'individu sur un ton qui se voulait accusateur. Avec toutes les bêtes sauv...

– Papa ? » coupa Stiles avant de sentir ses jambes faiblir et ses yeux se fermer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Stiles sursauta, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière qui l'éclairait lui brûlait la rétine, il faut avouer que le contraste avec l'obscurité de la forêt n'améliorait pas les choses. Encore une fois il ne savait pas où il était et ça l'énervait, Stiles détestait ne pas comprendre, ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait comprendre, il prit son élan et tenta de se lever.

Sans succès, il retomba dans le canapé en laissant échapper un petit « Aie ». Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Mais comment était-il arrivé dans ce canapé déjà ? Il n'a pas pu arriver seul… Il se rappelle de cet homme qu'il a vu sur cette route, c'était son père.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il se rendit compte qu'il était chez lui, son bon vieux chez lui. En faite non, c'est différent, certaines choses ne sont pas là où elles devraient être. Il se mit en position assise sur le canapé. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il semblerait qu'on soit le matin. Le réveil était dur, mais il devait se préparer pour le lycée, il il s'apprêtait a allé se changer, il rejoignit les escaliers, mais il se ravisa en disant qu'il n'allait pas avoir le temps. Lorsqu'il passa dans le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée, il s'arrêta en face de la fenêtre, il contempla le soleil, quoique « sentir » serait un terme plus approprié.

La couleur des rayons du soleil le matin est assez caractéristique. Pour dire vrai, c'est même agréable, la douce chaleur des rayons du matin qui effleure la peau comme une caresse.

Stiles fut interrompu dans ses songes par une toute petite voix provenant de l'arrière du sofa. Il se pencha par dessus pour savoir quelle en était l'origine et ne fut pas sans surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un petit être d'à peine dix ans, caché derrière SON canapé. Il le contourna pour être face à l'élément non identifié, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

Interrogatif, il engagea la « conversation » même s'il n'était pas convaincu d'obtenir grand-chose de son interlocuteur :

« Coucou toi ! minauda le plus vieux. Je peux savoir ce que me vaut ta présence ?

– Je vais appeler mon père ! » baragouina l'enfant.

Ça doit être un enfant que garde mon père, avec nos problèmes, tous les moyens sont bons pour alléger les dettes, toute rentrée d'argent est agréable dans ce genre de situation.

Stiles sentait bien que le petit était suspicieux à son égard, alors qu'il est chez lui, dans SON salon, derrière SON canapé ! C'était a lui d'être en garde face a cet inconnu, et si c'était encore une des ses créatures magiques venues pour tromper leur confiance et les poignarder dans le dos une fois endormies ? Si c'était le cas, il cachait bien son jeu, il est tellement mignon comme bout.

Comme pour montrer son innocence Stiles tendit sa main droite vers lui, un geste qui se voulait « amical » et l'enfant semblait avoir compris puisqu'il reproduisit le même geste. Au moment où leurs mains allaient rentrer en contact, le bruit sourd du réveil retentit dans tout le rez-de-chaussée et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, l'enfant eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

Depuis quand il avait-il un réveil dans le salon ? Il commença à vraiment se demander s'il n'avait pas dormi un peu trop longtemps.

Peu importe, il est déjà… 7h50 ! Stiles allait se ruer vers la porte pour ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais à ce moment la porte d'entrée claqua :

« Stiiiles ! » cria une voix qui semblait être celle de son père.

Le dit Stiles se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre le lycée, son père venait de rentrer avec un gobelet de café a la main. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers son père :

« Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard au lycée, prévint Stiles avec précipitation. Il faudra... qu'on parle ce soir ! reprit-il plus calmement et sérieusement avant de se jeter sur la porte et de n'avoir que l'occasion d'entendre son père lui dire d'attendre. Il était déjà parti.

7h58, il était arrivé au lycée. Il pouvait le faire, il restait encore sept minutes avant le début des cours. Même ici les choses avaient l'air différentes, changées. Pour dire vrai même la route pour venir jusqu'ici lui avait semblé floue.

La première sonnerie résonna à l'extérieur du lycée, ce qui lui signalait qu'il ne lui rester plus que trois minutes. Stiles se hâta jusqu'aux casiers et tenta d'ouvrir le sien, en vain :

« ..68, c'est pas compliqué pourtant, murmura le lycéen. C'est qu'un code a quatre chiffres, et je suis sûr que c'est ça ! » continua-t-il dans un sermon contre lui même.

Tant pis pour ses affaires, il se dirigea vers sa salle cours. Il espérait enfin voir Scott, Stiles avait essayé de lui envoyer un message ce matin, mais son téléphone refuse catégoriquement de fonctionner. Il arriva en courant devant sa salle de cours et qui comme par hasard se située a l'opposé de son casier… Il se jeta sur la porte :

« Huu, huu, bonjour, huu, désolé de mon retard », haleta le retardataire avant de remarquer que son professeur de Physique habituel était remplacé par un visage familier.

Ce devait être les conséquences de sa sortie nocturne de la nuit dernière, cela lui provoquait des hallucinations, hum certainement se persuada Stiles.

Sinon comment expliquer qu' Adrian Harris, notre ancien professeur de Physique Chimie, complice d'avoir tué huit innocents dans un incendie criminel, alcoolique, qui a fini assassiner par une tueuse en série, et par la même occasion une créature magique au visage défiguré, psychopathe des sacrifices !

« Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de salle, et je vous prie de partir maintenant, vous déranger mon cours. » cracha le professeur, dans son habituel ton méprisant.

La respiration de Stiles s'accélérait, il sentit une vague de chaleur naître dans son dos puis parcourir tout son corps, des pieds à la tête comme si on lui injecté un produits paralysant dans l'échine, un produit qui couvrait tout son être, chacune de ses artères, chacune de ses veines, chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Stiles atteignit les toilettes dans un balancement déstabilisant, non sans mal. C'est une fois a l'intérieur lorsqu'il sentit comme des centaines d'aiguilles transpercer son dos, elle rentrer et sortait dans un mouvement linéaire, de haut en bas, qu'il se colla dos au mur et s'assis par terre dans une lente descente. Il avait chaque seconde plus chaud et sa perception des choses commençait à s'altérer. C'est sans doute à cause de ça qu'il n'avait pas constaté qu'il n'était pas seul dans les toilettes, mais que quelqu'un était là, en train de s'approcher et de se mettre à mon niveau. Il s'attendait a l'entendre parler, mais étrangement la voix qu'il entendu parvenait de plus loin :

« Oh, encore un dépressif, ils peuvent pas rester chez eux si c'est pour venir pleurer ? aboya un garçon derrière son vis à vis.

– Arrête il a vraiment pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta l'autre qui se tenait toujours en face de Stiles et qu'il pouvait maintenant qualifier de sexe masculin aussi.

– Si on t'écoute t'aiderais une fourmi a grimper un tas de terre pour pas qu'elle sa fatigue de trop », se moqua celui que Stiles n'avait toujours pas vu.

Stiles sentit son cœur accélérer et battre a la chamade, il balança sa tête de droite à gauche pour se remettre les idées en place, sans succès. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte et irrégulière. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire une crise de panique et laissa échapper une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue.

« Peter arrête ! réprimanda celui qui restait un total inconnu. Je crois qu'il fait une crise d'angoisse...

– Et alors ? interrompu avec ardeur Peter. Il va très bien s'en sortir sans toi. » articula-t-il.

Il fait noir, il a peur, il est perdu, il est tellement triste, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Il est empli de rage, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Il a tellement envie de frapper quelque chose, de se défouler. C'est ce qu'il déteste le plus lors de ses crises d'angoisse, la perte de contrôle, Stiles aimait savoir qu'il contrôlait chaque aspect de sa vie. Son sang bouillonnait et il avait l'impression que son dos était en train de brûler vif. Le sol sous ses pieds se dérobe, et il perd pied. Il sentit deux mains, se poser sur ses joues, qui le raccrocha à la réalité.

« Regarde-moi, dit le propriétaire de ses deux mains, alors que Stiles continuer a s'agiter. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-il calmement. Voilà, maintenant reste concentré sur mes yeux. Fixe-les et n'arrête sous aucun prétexte », continua-t-il avec une voix toujours aussi rassurante.

De toute façon il n'y aurait aucune raison logique pour que Stiles rompe ce contact visuel...

Ce seul geste avait apaisé la souffrance du lycéen. Son _bienfaiteur_ l'avait saisi et il reprit là où il en était :

« C'est très bien, sourit-il. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Stiles, confia le sus nommé, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

– Très bien Stiles, maintenant tu vas respirer avec moi, d'accord ? »

Stiles acquiesça :

« Bien, vas-y, inspire, dit-il tout en faisant rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons, suivi de Stiles. Expire, reprit-il alors qu'il retira ses mains des joues de Stiles, et les mit sur ses épaules. Inspire, répéta-t-il en descendant ses mains sur ses bras. »

Stiles reprenait le contrôle. Une main se tendit devant lui, il leva les yeux pour enfin pouvoir contempler le gars qui l'avait calmé. Il avait les cheveux noirs et courts, il portait un débardeur gris avec une chemise verte ouverte à carreaux , un pantalon noir et des baskets. Stiles agrippa sa main et se releva.

« Euh, mer..merci, balbutia-t-il en frottant sa nuque d'une main et en esquissant un sourire reconnaissant.

– Pas de quoi, j'aillais pas laisser des larmes gâcher un visage comme le tien », lança le garçon avec un sourire... troublant.

Le compliment, c'est bien compliment, on est d'accord, fit s'empourprer les joues de Stiles. Ce qui devait se remarquer, sa peau est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

« Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as encore l'air un peu sous pression », s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

 _Mais c'est ta faute abruti ! Avec tes phrases dignes d'une comédie romantique._

 _«_ Oui beaucoup mieux, dit-il en ébauchant un sourire timide.

– Reste avec moi. »

Stiles resta immobile et laissa transparaître un air d'incompréhension.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette, et aller en cours ne servirait pas à grand-chose vu ton état… »

Il a sans doute raison, toute cette histoire avec Scott, la meute, Malia… ça devait être trop pesant pour lui.

« D'accord, tu as sans doute raison… Comment tu t'appelle déjà ? s'interrogea Stiles. Tu ne me l'a même pas dit.

– Peter, bonjour moi c'est Peter, heureux de te rencontrer, arrêta le garçon plus âgé, qui était resté a l'écart tout ce temps, en avançant sa main, que Stiles mit un peu de temps a serrer. Je vous dérange pas ? continua-t-il avec un ton sarcastique. Ce doit être un gène chez tous les Peter.

– Peter, protesta le garçon aux cheveux noirs sans même se tourner vers le dit Peter. On va te laisser avec toi même Peter d'accord ? Tu dois être l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir te supporter. »

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit sourire X, un sourire complice. Voilà comment Stiles allait l'appeler, ''X''.

« On y va. », proposa X, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Stiles acquiesça et suivit sa nouvelle connaissance. X l'emmena dans le centre de Beacon Hills où tout semblait différent, mais Stiles n'y prêta pas attention. Ils passèrent la fin de la mâtinée à marcher en périphérie de la ville. L'après midi il lui offrit un Milk-shake, et sous cette chaleur il ne pouvait rien avoir de plus agréable, à part peut-être une baignade. Ils passèrent leur après-midi à discuter de tout et rien. Cela faisait du bien de parler de choses de normales, avec un lycéen normal, pendant une journée (presque) normale. Le soir X ramena le fils du Shérif chez lui, car ''c'est sur sa route'':

« Merci encore pour ce matin. Pour cette aprèm aussi... Et pour ce soir...

– C'était cool, avoua sincèrement le garçon dont l'un des boutons de sa chemise verte avait sauté durant l'après-midi.

– Je peux savoir ton prénom maintenant qu'on est comme des frères ? plaisanta Stiles.

– Hmmm, réfléchi X avec un soulèvement de sourcil et un air pensif. Non, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas devoir le trouver, si tu ne l'as pas trouvé dans les 24h, considère que tu as perdu, énonça le beau brun avec un sourire charmeur. Tu n'as pas le choix. On se voit demain ?

– Si j'ai pas le choix… Oui, je pourrai te présenter Scott comme ça, tu vas l'adorer », assura-t-il.

Justement, il avait totalement oublié Scott, il devait se faire du mauvais sang. C'est le comble pour un loup-garou. De toute façon son portable ne fonctionne toujours pas, l'écran commence même à clignoter étrangement depuis 17h.

« Scott ?

– C'est mon meilleur ami, indiqua Stiles.

– Oh. X avait l'air déçu.

– Bon, je vais rentrer, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le perron de la porte.

– Tu es de la famille Stilinski ?

– Oui pourquoi cette question ?

– Non pour rien », conclut le brun avant de se retourner et de partir en courant.

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit la porte, il entendit un objet se fracasser au sol :

« Stiiiiiles, grommela le Sherif.

– C'est moi ! Je suis rentré ! », cria l'adolescent pour que son père puisse l'entendre.

Il entendit son père traversant la maison pour le rejoindre dans l'entrée.

« Bon sang, tu peux m'expliquer ?

– Oui je sais il est un peu tard, mais…

– C'est pas le plus important, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

– Bah.. Heu… , essaya de comprendre Stiles.

– D'après les papiers, tu ne devais pas arriver dans un mois ? expliqua l'homme.

– De quoi tu parles ? » s'écria Stiles.

Après quelques secondes de ce qui semblait être une phase de réflexion, le père du jeune homme souffla :

« Je crois que cette nuit dans la forêt a dû te perturber…, supposa le Sherif Stilinski. Déjà qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la forêt en pleine nuit ?

– Mmh, je sais pas trop en réalité, répondit-il le plus sincèrement possible. Mais au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de papier ? reprit-il en agitant les mains comme pour montrer son

– Et bien les papiers de la garde temporaire ! Ou as-tu l'esprit ? » grogna son paternel.

Stiles ne comprend plus vraiment.

« Il y a beaucoup de paperasse a remplir pour avoir la garde temporaire d'un minot de seize ans… », continua-t-il.

Stiles est totalement perdu.

« Et encore, heureusement que tu es mon neveu, sinon j'imagine même pas la quantité de démarche a faire.»

Stiles est dans un état second de sur-dubitation.

« Tu es sur que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu deviens livide, limite transparent. »

La panique prit Stiles, sa gorge se noua et il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il perdait la tête et le contrôle de tout son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent et avant de s'effondrer au sol il entendit son père criait : « Stiles ! »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

J'attends vos reviews, vos critiques sur la façon d'écrire, la typographie des dialogues ou même tout simplement l'histoire.

Lorsque j'aurais reçu un certain nombre de retour, je posterai la suite en tenant compte de vos remarques !

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine :)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs

**Booooonjooour !**

Je suis très heureux de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le **chapitre deux** !

Il semble que vous aimiez le premier donc j'espère que cela continuera.

Merci à _**Drew**_ , _**Khamoonyeong**_ , _**Sanga36**_ , _**kamoui**_ et _**Wm2**_ pour ces reviews encourageante !

Pour répondre à certaines autres, j'ai lu (après votre signalement) la fameuse fiction et c'est vrai que pour le premier chapitre il y a quelques similitudes. Mais la suite s'éloigne pas mal ! Je vous invite à en juger par vous-même :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs**

 _Tout le monde était apeuré. L'effroi_ _s'était_ _emparé de tous mes amis. Les flashs lumineux qui sortaient de nulle part ne faisaient que rendre l'atmosphère plus confuse. La cacophonie produite nous rendait presque totalement sourds._

 _Le laboratoire de Deaton_ _était_ _sens dessus dessous, le portillon en sorbier, qui_ _nous_ _avait tant servi par le passé,_ _avait_ _été démoli. Toutes les étagères étaient allongées au sol et leurs contenus dispersés dans toute la pièce._

 _Toutes_ _les affiches et_ _tous_ _les panneaux qui_ _étaient_ _autrefois accrochés avaient été arrachés par la tempête qui s'abattait. Ce vent si violent_ _n'avait_ _bien entendu rien de naturel,_ _rien_ _n'est_ _naturel_ _à Beacon Hills._

 _L'air_ _était_ _étouffant et chargé._

 _Stiles ne discernait pas_ _bien_ _la scène qui se déroulait autour de lui, il lui semblait voir une coulée de sang au sol, et_ _plus_ _il remontait le long de cette_ _coulée_ _,_ _plus_ _elle s'apparentait à un ruisseau, jusqu'au moment où le liquide rouge s'amassa_ _dans_ _une étendue massive. Une réelle marre de_ _sang_ _gisait sur le carrelage._

 _L'hyperactif n'osait pas lever les yeux, il ne voulait pas savoir à qui appartenait ce_ _sang_ _, car il savait que ce pouvait autant être celui de_ _leurs_ _agresseurs, que_ _celui_ _de ses_ _amis_ _,_ _celui_ _de Scott. Il détourna le regard, de peur de_ _savoir_ _._ _Mais_ _la vision de terreur qu'il eut lui fit regretter._

 _Le corps de Malia baignait_ _dans_ _une autre flaque de_ _cette_ _épaisse lymphe. Son visage trempait dedans, seuls ses_ _yeux_ _et la partie supérieure de son_ _visage étaient_ _apparents._

 _Stiles_ _eut un mouvement de recul et prit une expression horrifiée lorsque du_ _sang_ _gicla du poignet droit de son ex-copine. Sa main_ _avait_ _été tranchée. Les larmes dévalèrent sans prévenir. Il ferma ses_ _yeux pour_ _ne_ _plus_ _faire face à_ _cette vision_ _d'horreur. Quand il les rouvrit, le vétérinaire apparu devant lui :_

 _«_ _Stiles_ _,_ _Stiles_ _, cria_ _Deaton_ _en essayant de couvrir le bruit assourdissant des rafales. Tu dois le faire ! Tu es notre dernière chance. »_

 _Stiles_ _consentit d'un_ _mouvement_ _de tête..._

 _« Surtout ne perds pas de vue ta mission, tu devras rester focalisé_ _dessus_ _, exigea l'émissaire. Ne te laisse, sous aucune condition, te distraire, continua-t-il. N'oublie pas, ne change rigoureusement rien », conclut_ _Deaton_ _._

 _Stiles_ _approuva une fois de_ _plus_ _._

 _Le « druide » sortit une boite en bois, le_ _même_ _type de_ _boite_ _cylindrique_ _dans_ _laquelle les griffes de Talia_ _étaient_ _conservées. Hormis que le motif au sommet de celle-ci ne soit pas le_ _même_ _._

 _Le triskel de la famille Hale a été ici remplacé par un dragon, ou un serpent, en cercle qui mord sa propre queue._ _Deaton_ _plaça le_ _motif_ _sur le buste du garçon, le_ _motif_ _contre lui, et introduit son pouce_ _dans_ _l'arrière de la_ _boite_ _._

 _Elle se mit à briller, ou plutôt à clignoter,_ _elle_ _s'illuminait à intervalle régulier de façon progressif, un flux de lumière bleue qui entourait la_ _boite_ _._ _Mais presque_ _immédiatement le_ _bleue_ _océan devint un_ _rouge_ _cramoisi et_ _Stiles_ _sentit son torse se_ _faire_ _perforer violemment. Il supputa que_ _c'était_ _quatre dents de_ _serpent_ _, car il reconnut la sensation d'une morsure de reptile, lorsqu'il_ _était plus_ _jeune il_ _avait_ _été mordu par un_ _serpent_ _à sonnette, ce qui_ _avait_ _causé une de ces frayeurs à son père._

 _Il_ _sentit_ _déjà le venin se répandre_ _dans_ _son_ _corps_ _,_ _c'était_ _la_ _même sensation_ _que lors de ses crises d'angoisses, la_ _sensation_ _de paralysie prenait place comme une rivière qui remplit tout l'espace qui lui est dû._

 _Rapidement_ _tout autour_ _de lui se mit à tourner, à tournoyer, les_ _flashs lumineux_ _se firent_ _plus_ _insistant et les bourrasques de_ _vent plus violent_ _. Progressivement_ _tout autour_ _de lui_ _devint_ _nébuleux et disparu peu à peu. La_ _dernière_ _chose qu'il vu fut le_ _vétérinaire_ _qui_ _disparu_ _lui aussi_ _dans_ _le vide._

Stiles bondit hors du lit. Il se rappelait, pas de tout, mais il se rappelait. Il était revenu dans le passé pour quelque chose, il ne se remémorait pas encore pour quoi, mais c'était un début. Le jeune homme observa ou il était. C'était sa chambre, du moins ce _sera_ sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucun meuble et les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint arraché. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre était le matelas sur lequel il était, et un escabeau.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, la première chose à faire dans ce genre de situation est de se situer. Que ce soit spatialement que temporellement. Pour le premier point, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Il était à Beacon Hills, dans _sa_ maison. Pour ce qui est de la date, il n'en avait aucune idée précise. Stiles sortit son mobile de sa poche et espérer connaître la date ou même l'heure, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Mais son smartphone dysfonctionnait davantage que la veille, l'heure oscillait entre « 1:84am » et « 67:12pm ». Bon il n'allait décidément pas pouvoir compter sur son téléphone. Mais à ce moment, son père surgit devant la porte ouverte :

« Ton bigo a l'air plutôt récent », s'interrogea le policier.

Mais oui, techniquement ce modèle doit être loin d'être sorti même en avance sur son temps. Un peu trop pour passer inaperçue. Il faudra que Stiles s'en débarrasse.

« Euh, oui, je l'ai eu il y a pas longtemps, bon ce n'est pas non plus l'un des derniers, mais il n'est pas vieux, à vrai dire il est même assez récent, mais bon pas au point de coûter le prix d'une voiture, je ne dis pas que je préférais acheter une voiture, mais… enfin si, mais un téléphone c'est utile aussi... palabra l'adolescent.

– D'accord, coupa le Shérif d'un ton étonnamment rassurant. Au fait, j'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier, mais mes sincères condoléances pour tes parents. »

Stiles se repassa la « discussion » de la veille. _Oh oui c'est_ _vrai_. Il le prenait pour son neveu qu'il devait garder temporairement, il n'avait pas bien compris ce que son père entendait par là, mais aujourd'hui c'est plus limpide. Les parents de _ce_ neveu sont morts donc le shérif assure sa garde jusqu'à ce qu'une famille d'accueil ou je ne sais quoi, le prenne en charge.

Mais s'il pense que Stiles est _ce_ neveu, il va bien arriver un jour ou il va réellement arriver. La situation pourrait alors être pour le moins cocasse. Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Et il aura peut-être déjà accompli sa mission, dont il ne se rappelle toujours rien. Il ne fera que passer pour un imposteur qui a fui après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Mmh, Stiles n'aimait pas cette éventualité.

L'adolescent se reconcentra sur la phrase de son père et fit un mouvement de tête en remerciement.

« Je voulais savoir Stiles, entama son père avant d'avoir une sorte de révélation. Qu'avaient tes parents en tête quand ils t'ont appelé ''Stiles Stilinski'' ? » sourit-il.

Que la vie pouvait être ironique. Stiles laissa échapper un rictus instinctivement.

« Plus sérieusement, je voulais savoir si ça t'arrivait souvent, tu sais de perdre connaissance comme hier, ou encore avant hier… » se demanda-t-il légitimement.

– Eh, sourit le plus jeune. Habituellement non, mais on va dire qu'en ce moment ma vie est un peu... bouleversée. »

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, un voyage dans le temps ce n'est pas commun, ou bien voir son ex-copine baigner dans son propre sang. Sa vision lui revint soudainement.

« Je comprends, j'ai appelé le lycée ce matin, car pour l'administration aussi tu n'étais pas censé arriver avant un mois, et j'ai réussi à te faire intégrer, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. »

Il a raison, même s'il ne se rappelle pas pourquoi il est là, il doit, le temps de s'en souvenir, agir comme quelqu'un de normal, comme quelqu'un de cette « époque ». Il pourra par la même occasion récolter des informations sur son époque d'arrivée, date, situation…

« Tu n'as pas à y aller aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de ces derniers jours. » jugea le père de Stiles

– Je veux y aller, trancha Stiles.

– Tu es sur ? Je ne pense pas que…

– Oui. »

Il se rappela que le mystérieux X l'attendait aujourd'hui, et surtout que Stiles ne s'était pas encore penché sur son énigme. Trouver son nom. Il pouvait bien avoir quelques divertissements. Ce n'est pas comme si ça aller changer l'avenir du monde. Hum.

« J'arriverais en retard mais c'est rien. Tu aurais déjà mon emploi du temps ? continua le (presque) lycéen.

– Hmm, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, oui je l'ai, l'école me l'a transmis ce matin avant ton réveil, indiqua-t-il. Je te le laisserai sur la table de cuisine.

– Merci », termina Stiles.

Le shérif quitta la chambre de son fils. Stiles devait se préparer pour sa première après-midi en tant que lycée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'établissement, Stiles se dirigea vers son premier cours quand il fit un constat tout aussi terrible que soudain. Il n'avait plus d'amis, il ne connaissait personne, du moins personne qui a cette époque soit en âge d'aller au lycée. Il se voyait mal rendre visite à Scott junior et dire à sa mère qu'il était son meilleur ami qui est censé avoir dix ans de moins. C'est définitivement un mauvais plan. Le seul qu'il connaissait, il ne savait même pas son prénom, ce serait une chance inouïe de le croiser.

« – Stiles ! » appela une voix à peine audible dans le brouhaha que produisaient les autres lycéens.

Une tête « familière » (assurément la seule qu'il allait voir pendant son séjour ici) apparue dans la masse de potaches qui arpentaient ces couloirs. Le destin semble obstiné à le contredire.

« Salut Stiles, dit X.

– Salut… s'interrompit-il.

– Ahah, tu n'as toujours pas découvert mon prénom ? devina le brun

– Eh, eh, c'est vrai, concéda Stiles en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Le champ de bataille que sont les couloirs de ce lycée connut une légère accalmie.

« Tu sais, je t'ai attendu ce matin », dit-il avec peine.

La moue qu'il fit et la façon dont il l'avait dit avait atteint le cœur d'artichaut de l'hyperactif.

« Heureusement que j'étais dans les bureaux de l'administration et que je les ai entendus bavasser sur un certain Stiles qui « n'allait commencer les cours que cet après-midi », raconta X.

– Hm, ça t'arrive couramment d'écouter les conversations privées ? railla Stiles.

– Seulement quand ça te concerne », confessa le beau parleur.

Rester concentré, aucune distraction de ce genre. De toute façon, à quel type de distraction Stiles faisait-il référence ? Ils se sont rencontrés hier. Ils ne sont même pas encore amis. Il ne connaît pas encore son nom. Et surtout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est un garçon.

En réalité, c'est de sa faute, c'est lui. Lui et ces phrases qu'ont sort aux filles en chaleurs.

« Stiles, tu tournes au rouge pourpre, taquina X. Et c'est loin d'être discret.

 _Il m'énerve._

 _«_ Sinon, hum, on a des cours en commun », sonda Stiles pour détourner la conversation.

X fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son emploi du temps. Ils les comparèrent.

« C'est cool qu'on ait autant de cours ensemble, se réjouit le brun.

– Oui ! Tu vas même pouvoir me montrer l'emplacement tu premier cours, on a tous les deux ''Arts appliqués'', surenchérit l'hyperactif.

– Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Suis-moi. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de cours se fit en silence, mais pas sans de multiples œillades entre les deux nouveaux amis. Amis ? Le terme était peut-être prématuré. Mais ça fera l'affaire.

L'heure se déroula normalement, ils avaient eu à _dessiner_ ''l'Amitié'' avec un grand A. Au début Stiles avait été encore moins productif que lors de ses premiers matchs de Lacrosse. Mais ensuite il eut l'idée simple de dessiner Scott. Pour lui, sa relation avec était la représentation même de ''l'Amitié''. Même s'il n'a pas l'âme d'un artiste, il fut dépité de voir qu'une fille de sa classe, vraisemblablement trop intellectuelle, n'avait fait qu'écrire ''Montaigne'' sur sa toile.

Les trois heures qui suivirent, Stiles et X n'eurent pas le même professeur. Ils se retrouvèrent le midi, X avait traversé tout le lycée pour l'enlever quand il était sorti de son cours de Philosophie. Stiles avait été à la fois touché et gêné par le geste. En guise de remerciement il l'invita au Kebab :

« Tu as l'air d'aimer, ricana-t-il.

– Comment tla degniné », tenta d'articuler le brun, alors qu'une frite tentait de s'échapper de la prison qu'était sa bouche.

C'était amusant. Stiles le trouvait marrant. Lorsque X eu fini sa bouchée il poursuivit :

« Au fait, cette aprèm je vais avec des amis à la salle de jeu.

– D'accord, j'espère que tu t'amuseras. »

Stiles était légèrement chagriné, c'était son seul ami, certes il ne demandait pas l'exclusivité, dans tous les cas il n'avait aucune raison de la quémander. Quoique ce serait l'occasion pour lui de se faire plus de connaissance. Il devait aussi faire ses repérages. Car ce n'est pas tout de voyager dans le temps, mais il faudrait qu'il sache _quand_ il est.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit son ami. Tu voudrais venir avec nous ? proposa-t-il.

– Non, non je voudrais pas vous déranger.

– Rooh, ne dit pas ça, je sais très bien que tu ne connais personne ici et c'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé », plaida-t-il.

Après tout, les repérages pouvaient attendre un jour de plus. Le lendemain il sera en week-end, il aura tout le temps nécessaire. Autant être a l'aise et bien entouré, ce ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour la tache qu'il a à effectuer.

« D'accord. »

* * *

Stiles et X rejoignirent le reste du groupe à 14h sur la place centrale de Beacon Hills.

Après que les présentations aient été faites, ils se rendirent dans le ''OverSpent'' qui avait ouvert ce mois-ci.

Stiles se rappelait qu'a son époque, cette salle de jeu était fermée, d'ailleurs elle était restée ouverte que peu de temps. Le patron s'était fait ''attaquer par une bête sauvage'', mais Deaton avait clairement expliqué que c'était bel et bien un loup-garou, un oméga de passage dans la région, qui l'avait tué. Le lycéen avait été exaspéré quand il l'avait su. Il n'avait jamais pu profiter du divertissement local.

Mais aujourd'hui la salle était pleine de couleurs, principalement des couleurs chaudes. Le sol était fait en parquet lustré, ce qui les avait obligés à porter des chaussures louées par l'établissement. Les murs étaient revêtus d'une matière imitation velours rouge, semblable aux sièges de cinéma. Le plafond lui était orné de grotesques en or. Le décor y était chaleureux.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'aprèm dans l'installation, à essayer toutes les activités possibles et inimaginables. Que ce soit le jeu de tir où il excellait, en passant par la table de billard ou encore par le panier de basket. Cette dernière animation avait eu la faculté de faire sentir Stiles encore plus mauvais dans les matières sportives. Il savait que ce n'était _le_ sportif de l'année, mais il essayait de se dire qu'il y avait plus nul. Mais au vu de sa performance devant le filet, il avait indubitablement du mal à trouver pire que lui.

Le joueur de Lacrosse allait faire son dernier lancé et changer de jeu, mais quelqu'un plaça ses mains sur sa taille. Stiles tourna la tête pour identifier l'individu et se retrouva en tête à tête (c'est le cas de le dire) avec X. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il pouvait sentir la respiration de son ami sur son visage, comme une douce brise d'été. X souriait, un sourire léger qui laisser juste apparaître la partie inférieure de ses dents du haut.

L'échange fut interrompu quand il déplaça sa main droite sur le poignet droit de Stiles et qu'il le manipula jusqu'au bas du ballon :

« Tu dois placer ta main dominante ici pour lancer le ballon » susurra-t-il

Stiles tourna la tête vers le panier, et maintenant il sentait le souffle chaud de X dans sa nuque, ce qui lui produit des frissons tout le long de l'échine. Alors qu'il continuait à se plaquer contre son dos, il fit glisser timidement sa main gauche sur l'autre main de Stiles, puis renforça son emprise sur elle. Il déplaça celle-là sur le côté du ballon :

« Celle-ci tu la mets sur le coté pour diriger le ballon. » dit-il doucement.

Il colla sa tête contre celle de Stiles :

« Maintenant tu vises, et tu tires », dit-il en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Stiles venait de marquer son premier panier depuis qu'il était ici. La joie se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu as vu, c'est pas si dur! rassura le brun.

– Ahah, c'est bien entendu la première fois que tu joues au basket ? ironisa-t-il

– Effectivement ! Non plus sérieusement je suis dans l'équipe de Basket-ball du lycée.

– Il y a une équipe de basket ? » s'étonna Stiles.

À son époque c'est Lacrosse qui est le sport officiel du BHHS, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Il se rappelle que Derek en faisait partie. Il y avait-il une chance qu'il le croise ? Il pourrait être d'une grande aide… _Non, il ne_ _faut dire_ _à_ _personne_ _ce que je fais là, ça_ _pourrait_ _altérer le futur._

« Oui, si tu veux tu pourrais venir me voir jouer, je fais un match dimanche ? proposa X.

– Si tu joues, alors oui ! exagéra Stiles.

\- Génial », sourit-il.

Un autre membre du groupe nous rejoignit, un blond, Stiles ne se rappelait déjà plus de son prénom.

« On devrait rentrer, parce que ce n'est pas que, mais monsieur ici présent a un entraînement demain, rappela-t-il. Et j'ai envie qu'on le gagne ce match, n'est-ce pas Derek. »

Wow, stop.

Le basketteur grimaça :

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom ! » souffla _Derek_.

Ça aurait pu être n'importe quel nom, ce serait passé pour une coïncidence. Mais Derek n'est certainement pas un nom commun. Maintenant qu'il y pense ça paraît logique. Le garçon plus âgé avec qui il était le premier jour s'appelait Peter. Comme Derek et Peter Hale. Ils avaient été au lycée ensemble, ça collait parfaitement.

Le destin semble réellement décidé à jouer avec le pauvre Stiles. Mais cette fois il ne perdit pas connaissance, au contraire il resta de marbre.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

Bon pour vous c'était évident que X était Derek, mais Stiles va devoir s'en remettre ! (sans tomber dans les pommes)

Comme la dernière fois j'attends vos reviews :) Dites-moi ce que vous trouvez bien, moins bien, mignon… Le début du chapitre était déjà beaucoup **plus sombre que la fin**.

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour inattendu

_**Bonjoooooour !**_

Tout d'abord je suis très heureux des retours que j'ai !

 _Sanga36_ : Merci beaucoooup ! Je suis heureux que le chapitre t'ait plu. C'était bien mon but que tu sois affecté par la _DarkScene_ ) Ton « Big Kisses » m'a beaucoup aidé.

 _Kamoui_ : Dans ce cas j'espère que tu accrocheras à ce troisième.

 _CharlieWinston_ : Je suis flatté ! Bonne lecture.

 _Girlofmay_ : Je continuerais pour toi alors !

antoineve : Merci bien mon cher ! :3

Techniquement le chapitre trois est prêt depuis le… 22, mais étant donné que je suis un grand sadique je voulais attendre la pleine lune (31 juillet) pour le poster, malheureusement pour moi (mais heureusement pour vous) j'ai craqué !

En contrepartie **_je l'ai divisé en deux chapitres_** , le chapitre trois (que vous allez lire juste en dessous) et le chapitre quatre qui sortira plus tard. M'avez-vous compris ?

Comme les deux précédents chapitres, nous nous retrouvons à la fin !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Retour inattendu.**

Si tout ça n'avait pas suffi. Stiles essayait de se convaincre que ce pouvait ne pas être _leur_ Derek. Que c'était une simple coïncidence. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Derek n'est pas un prénom prosaïque. Il devait y avoir plus de chance de se faire frapper par la foudre, _trois fois_ , que d'être face à un Derek qui n'est pas Derek _HALE._

 _«_ Derek… Hum. Comme, Derek Hale ? tenta Stiles alors que son visage semblait en manque considérable de sang.

— Je vois que tu as entendu parler de moi ! sourit-il. En bien j'espère ? »

Entendu parler de lui ? S'il savait à quel point il le connaissait. Rectification à quel point il le _connaitra_. La situation se complique davantage. S'il affecte le passé de Derek, ce pourrait avoir une conséquence directe sur lui et ses amis. Il devra être encore plus prudent que ce qu'il avait envisagé.

« T'imagines même pas, ironisa-t-il.

— Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ça a plutôt l'air de te gêner, s'alarma Derek. Tu sais si c'est par rapport à ce qui cours, je sais que je n'ai pas la famille la plus normale au monde. C'est vrai aussi qu'on habite au milieu des bois. Tu as raison tu devrais même voir peur. » enchaina-t-il.

Stiles plaça sa main entière sur la bouche du brun afin de lui endiguer la parole. Derek fut étonné et dérouté par le geste, puis ils se regardèrent, pupille a pupille, un certain moment. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés et la tension était vive. Une sorte d'attraction s'exerçait entre les deux garçons. Stiles pouvait sentir que sous sa main Derek se mordait la lèvre. Par gène ? C'était possible. Par envie ? Sans doute. Il ressentait l'humidité de sa lèvre sur sa peau. L'idée d'un contact, quel qu'il soit, avec ses lèvres le galvanisé. Non pas qu'il trouvait ça excitant. Loin de la même. Juste, c'est l'effet que ça lui produisait, rien de plus.

« Non c'est pas le problème. Je n'avais rien entendu de cela. Même si c'était le cas, ça ne changerait rien, rassura Stiles alors qui retirait sa main de la bouche de Derek.

L'ami de Derek, le blond, était resté à deux pas de la scène, qu'il observait avec des yeux globuleux.

« On devrait y aller ? » interrompit-il.

Derek s'éloigna de Stiles. Un éloignement de quelques centimètres, mais qui donnait le sentiment d'être arraché l'un a l'autre. Comme deux aimants que l'on sépare.

« Il a raison. On se voit demain ? »

Stiles approuva. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait été déçu de l'irruption du blond.

« Couloir de la salle d'Histoire ? » conclut le brun.

* * *

Stiles était rentré seul et à pied chez lui. À son époque, son père détestait ça, c'était notamment l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait aidé à obtenir sa jeep. Les environs étaient « risqués », c'est ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir davantage raison. À cette période le Sheriff croyait toujours que des bêtes sauvages étaient responsables des disparitions à Beacon Hills. Donc oui, contre des bêtes sauvages, une jeep c'est un bon moyen de défense. Mais contre des loups-garous avec une force et une vitesse surhumaines… Pas sûr que sa voiture tienne le coup.

« C'est bon ça cuit. On peut parler, lança John Stilinski. »

Père et fils s'essayèrent dans le sofa. Mini-Stiles était dans la pièce adjacente, jouant avec une peluche loup.

J'espère que cette fois on ne mangera pas du charbon, mais bien du poulet, plaisanta-t-il avant de prendre une expression que Stiles n'avait que trop de fois vue. Tu sais depuis que… »

Il prit une inspiration.

« Depuis que Claudia nous a quittés l'année dernière j'ai un peu de mal à gérer certaines choses. Et la cuisine faisait partie des attributs favoris de ma… de mon ex-femme. »

Le ventre de Stiles se serrait, revenir à ce moment de la vie de son père, _de leur vie,_ lui faisait vraiment _bizarre_. Son paternel ne lui avait pas souvent parlé de cette étape de sa vie. _Le deuil._ Les seules fois où ce fut le cas, Stiles n'en avait sondé que souffrance et chagrin. Et maintenant il le vivait. Il espérait pouvoir au moins soulager son père. Même un peu.

Lorsqu'il fit abstraction de ses sentiments, Stiles extrapola une information primordiale : Il était en 2005. Sa mère était morte en 2004, donc si elle était décédée l'année d'avant, il était en 2005. On peut dire que la reconnaissance des facteurs temporels est effectuée. Même si au fond de lui Stiles espérait être revenu avant que sa mère qui ce monde. Il aurait voulu lui reparler.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi, dis-le-moi, compatit Stiles. Tu m'héberges, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Le shérif posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit John en retirant sa main du garçon. Ce n'est pas de ma défunte femme dont je voulais te parler. Mais de toi. »

Après une longue discussion sur ce que Stiles allait faire pendant son temps ici, sur ses activités et sur les règles qui régissent cette maison, il rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le matin, Stiles entreprit une épopée sans nul pareil : prendre son petit déjeuner. Un bon et copieux petit déjeuner. Il lui fallait des vitamines, la journée allait être longue, très longue.

Au cours de son déjeuner, un petit bonhomme vint le rejoindre. Mini-lui !

Il se trouvait mignon enfant. Tellement innocent et serein. Inconscient des dangers qui l'attendaient.

Mini-Stiles faisait une moue triste comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Stiles vit que le mini-lui louchait sur son déjeuner.

« Tu veux du chocolat ? Toi aussi tu aimes le chocolat, s'enquit-il. »

Le plus petit acquiesça positivement.

« D'accord ! Je te donne un morceau de chocolat, de mon délicieux petit déjeuner si tu gagnes a Pierre/Feuille/Ciseau, proposa le lycéen. Tu connais ce jeu ?

— Oui ! répondit brièvement l'enfant. »

Ils firent tous deux la très connue mime du jeu tout en énonçant « Pierre, Feuille, Ciseau ».

Ils élancèrent leurs mains en avant pour révéler leur choix. Les deux avaient choisi ''Pierre''. Les deux poings s'entrechoquèrent.

Mais lorsque leurs peaux s'effleurèrent, une onde de choc paralysa Stiles. Toute la pièce se remplit instantanément d'une maigre fumée bleutée. L'hyperactif ne pouvait bouger, mais il était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il se passé. Le tictac d'une horloge se mit à résonner dans la tête de Stiles. D'abord dans les proportions adéquates puis progressivement avec une période plus courte et des tic et tac plus long et grave.

Ce n'était clairement pas normal.

La fumée se mit à tourbillonner en formant des arcs électriques autour des deux Stiles.

La scène était chaotique. Alors que la confusion était à son summum, un éclair vint frapper en plein cœur Stiles. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et grimaça de douleur. Le cri sourd qu'il fit échapper témoignait du supplice qu'il subissait.

Alors que la douleur ne se faisait que plus intense, tout disparu, toute la fumée, les éclairs et même… mini-Stiles.

L'adolescent ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait _encore,_ il était toujours dans sa cuisine, mais le soleil était beaucoup plus haut dans le ciel qu'il n'y a deux minutes.

Cette fois-ci Stiles en conclut directement qu'il avait une nouvelle fois fait un saut dans le temps, où devrait-il dire, qu'il avait _subi_ un saut dans le temps. Mais quand était-il cette fois ? Avait-il voyagé vers le passé ou vers le futur ?

Pendant qu'il songeait à ceci, il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. En considérant la délicatesse du bruit des marches, Stiles en conclut que c'était un enfant, ou une femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il se retourna en direction des escaliers et vit une un individu dans l'encadrement de porte. Ce n'était pas un enfant. Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était bien en femme.

Pas une femme comme les autres, c'était elle. Celle qui avait vécu avant lui, celle qui avait ensuite vécu _pour_ lui… Celle qui était son origine, celle qui avait rendu son père heureux pendant de nombreuses années. Puis elle, elle qui avait perdu la vie alors qu'il était si jeune. Elle qui les avait abandonnés. Elle qui l'a mis au monde. Elle… sa mère. Claudia Stilinski.

Les yeux de Stiles s'humidifièrent. Il revoit enfin sa mère après tant d'années et elle ne sait même pas qui il est. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'est pas censée le reconnaitre.

« Stiles ? »

Comment… comment peut-elle le reconnaitre ?

« Tu es tout pâle, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

Stiles restait bouche bée, et c'est une expression bien faible. C'était totalement insensé.

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis, dit-il doucement en détachant chaque syllabe.

— Je suis ta mère Stiles, répondit-elle surprise. Quel genre de mère serais-je si je ne savais reconnaitre mon propre fils ? »

Un brouhaha survint derrière lui comme si on arrachait un mur. Mère et fils dirigèrent leurs regards vers la source de ce bazar : la porte d'entrée. Qui avait été enfoncée. Un Scott transformé se trouvé devant. Les griffes et les crocs sortis.

« Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? cria son meilleur ami. Où est ton père ? »

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on lui disait.

Voyant que son ami était désemparé, Scott agit sans attendre la réponse.

Il sauta en direction de Stiles et le propulsa en arrière. _Loin de sa mère_.

« Je sais tout Claudia, lança sèchement le loup-garou.

— Tu ne sais rien. »

Après ces paroles si froides, les yeux de sa mère se remplirent d'un liquide noir. Le même liquide se mit à sortir de sa bouche et à dégouliner le long de ses bras. D'un mouvement de bras en avant, elle produisit une onde de choc qui propulsa Scott à travers la fenêtre de cuisine. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et accouru vers lui avec une rage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de retour dans la cuisine avec mini-lui.

* * *

Stiles était arrivé au cabinet du vétérinaire. Il avait décidé d'aller parler à Deaton. La situation se compliquait trop pour lui. Sans oublier la scène qu'il avait vécue le matin même.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du bâtiment, le Veterinaire était derrière le comptoir comme s'il l'attendait.

« Bonjour, je ce que vais vous dire va vous paraitre fou, mais écoutez-moi jusqu'à la fin, je m'appelle…

— Stiles ?

— Oui… répondit-il désappointé. Mais comment… ?

— On m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. »

Deaton ouvrit le portillon en sorbier et l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique.

« Il y a huit ans, on m'a déposé une lettre à mon cabinet. Dans cette lettre on m'a indiqué que ce jour précis à 11h24, un jeune homme passera la porte de mon cabinet et allait m'avertir que je ne croirais pas ce qu'il allait me dire. Quand j'ai lu pour la première fois cette lettre, je n'ai aucunement cru son contenu. Mais quand je t'ai vu entrer ici j'ai su… La lettre disait que tu avais voyagé à travers le temps depuis le futur. Dix ans dans le passé. Que tu aurais besoin de mon aide. Que même si je n'avais pas encore été confronté à ce genre de problème, je saurais t'aider.

La lettre était accompagnée d'un objet, un calice. J'ai eu le temps de faire des recherches sur ce calice, j'ai eu huit ans pour en apprendre plus. On l'appelle la coupe de l'Oubli, d'après la mythologie, on remplissait cette coupe avec l'eau du Léthé, appelé aussi le fleuve de l'oubli. Son eau avait la particularité d'effacer de la mémoire de celui qui l'avalé, le souvenir de sa vie antérieure. D'après la lettre, après t'avoir aidé, je devrais boire son contenu pour ne garder aucune trace de toi. Je ne dois pas me souvenir de t'avoir connu. Je ne sais pas comment nous nous connaissons dans le futur, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais tu as de la chance que je fasse partie des rares initiés aux évènements surnaturels, acceptant de me mêler à des histoires de voyage dans le temps, et donc par la même occasion, qui accepte de t'aider. »

Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. L'adolescent présuma que c'était le lot pour les voyages dans le temps. Mais deux questions persistaient dans l'esprit de Stiles.

« Waah. Mais il reste un problème qui n'a pas été éclairci par ce fameux bout de papier. Moi-même je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je suis revenu ici. Donc comment pourriez-vous m'aider, non pas que je doute de vos capacités à gérer les situations qui sortent du commun.

— C'est vrai que ça va poser problème. As-tu déjà eu des souvenirs qui te sont revenus depuis que tu es ici ? Si oui quand ? interrogea le vétérinaire. »

Stiles s'appuya contre la table d'opération et prit appui avec sa main gauche.

« Oui, c'était… réfléchi Stiles en plaçant ses doigts sur sa tempe droite et en la massant. C'était quand mon père m'a pris pour son neveu, je me suis évanoui, et c'est pendant que j'étais inconscient que certains souvenirs me sont revenus. Seulement les quelques minutes avant de voyager et de me retrouver perdu en plein milieu d'une forêt…

— On va trouver un moyen pour que tu te rappelles tout, promit Deaton.

— Merci… Mais il y a une autre question qui me trotte dans la tête, avoua Stiles

— Je t'écoute.

— Qui a pu envoyer cette lettre ?

— À cela aussi j'ai essayé de répondre, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir, déclara-t-il.

— Il n'y a pas une signature ou un signe distinctif que vous n'avez pas compris ? Je pourrai éventuellement vous en dire plus si la personne qui vous a donné cette lettre vient de mon époque.

— Hmm, oui, dit-il en montrant enfin le morceau de papier. C'est tout ce qui est indiqué. »

« INYSYM .B »

Qui pouvait être ce « Inysym .B » ? Ce ne devrait pas être bien compliqué à trouver, peu de gens portent un nom si singulier… Une fois que l'on saura qui c'est, et où il habite, il suffira d'aller lui parler pour comprendre la fricassée dans laquelle ils étaient… Bon d'accord, Stiles ne croyait lui-même pas à cette hypothèse. Ce serait trop simple. Cette histoire devenait assurément plus compliquée d'heure en heure. C'était un enchevêtrement de situations inexpliquées, plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Semblable à des câbles emmêlés. Était-ce là sa mission ? Démêler les câbles pour effectuer les bons branchements ? Il aurait bien besoin d'un technicien qualifié dans ce cas…

« Tu as une idée de ce à quoi cela pourrait bien faire référence ? lui demanda Deaton, sans conviction.

— Aucune… » répondit-il abattu.

Stiles se dit qu'il devrait parler au vétérinaire de ce qui a eu lieu dans la matinée, ce qu'il supputait être un bond dans le temps.

— En revanche, il s'est déroulé quelque chose au moment du petit déjeuner avant que je vienne ici. Comme vous deviez le savoir, ma mère nous a quittés l'année dernière et…

— Attend, tu veux dire que tu t'appelles Stiles, comme… Stilinski ? arrêta Deaton. Ne me dis pas que tu es le fils du Sherif, celui qui doit actuellement avoir… quoi ? Huit ans ? »

Stiles sourit, embarrassé, sans doute à cause de la tournure cocasse que prennent les évènements, un sourire que le docteur comprit comme une approbation. Lui ne semblait pas prendre ceci comme une bonne nouvelle :

« Stiles, surtout tu ne devras jamais, tu m'entends clairement, sous aucune condition, te toucher… »

L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de glousser en pensant au sens graveleux de cette phrase. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas pu… satisfaire ses pulsions naturelles depuis un certain temps. Qu'en était-il pour Derek ? Non Stiles ne s'est posé cette question. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de penser à ça ! Le sort du passé, de son présent, et du futur est en ce moment en train de se jouer. Ses histoires de cœur peuvent attendre !

Stiles venait-il de placer Derek dans la catégorie, « Histoires de cœur » ?

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne dois pas toucher ton toi de cette époque ! Le paradoxe serait trop énorme. Imagine que deux sites différents aient tous les deux la même URL. Comment les ordinateurs pourraient-ils savoir sur lequel des deux il doit aller ? C'est la même chose dans ton cas. En soi, le fait qu'il y est deux Stiles, d'âge varié, à la même époque est une erreur, une instabilité pour l'univers. Mais si pendant un infime instant, ils occupent infimement le même espace, la dernière barrière qui maintient l'équilibre peut se briser, et les conséquences peuvent être infiniment imprévisibles.

— C'est déjà arrivé, trancha le garçon. Ce matin, lorsque je l'ai touché, il s'est passé une chose inexplicable, et je me suis retrouvé avec ma mère… Alors qu'elle est morte. »

Le spécialiste du surnaturel semblait explorer une piste dans sa tête, Stiles préféra se taire pour lui laisser sa pleine concentration. Après une quinzaine de secondes qui semblaient interminables, Deaton prit la parole :

« — J'ai une théorie… »

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment désolé de couper à ce moment !**

Pas beaucoup de Sterek ici à part lorsque Stiles nous fait part de ses activités extrascolaires… ^^

Un peu d'explications et beaucoup de nouvelles intrigues. Il faut tout bien mettre en place.

 _yumi-elfeuw_ et _Wm2_ : Vous connaissez maintenant sa réaction. Si seulement vous pouviez rentrer dans mon esprit pour voir la tête que j'imagine à Stiles… :D

J'attends avec impatience vos retours !

 _See you soon for chapter four !_

 _ **Kiss.**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Penser

Bonjour à vous mes louveteaux,

Tout d'abord merci pour vos retours :

 _Sanga36 :_ Tu es une de mes sources de motivations ! Sérieusement je suis content que ça t'ait plu. Hmm merci beaucoup ! Le mystère reste entier, mais j'espère que tu vas comprendre la théorie de Deaton sur le contact des Stiles. Big Kisses à toi ! :*

 _Wm2_ et _Drew_ : Merci mes beta )

 _Fansterek_ : Je suis content que la fic te plaise et je te remercie pour ce retour qui ne peut que m'aider. J'espère avoir de nouveau des reviews de ta part !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas de votre page internet !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Penser...**

« Tu sais, tous les événements auxquelles nous assistons laissent des empreintes sur nous, par exemple les souvenirs. Mais il existerait aussi ce qu'on appelle des Particules Rémanentes, ce sont des corpuscules qui restent attachés à nous plus ou moins longtemps selon la force des souvenirs. Ces particules seraient donc directement liées aux expériences et aux souvenirs de son hôte. Ce sont des entités dormantes, c'est-à-dire qu'elles ne nous affectent pas, elles sont juste là. Pour en venir à ton cas, ton toi du passé à subit une épreuve traumatisante, la mort de sa mère. Stiles lorsque ta mère est morte, tu étais avec elle, ton père m'en avait parlé. Mais te souviens-tu clairement de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ?

— Bah non, j'étais très jeune et… s'expliqua Stiles avant que Deaton ne l'interrompe.

— C'est faux, tu étais certes très jeune, mais tu te rappelles bien des moments avec ta mère. Non je pense que ce soir-là quelque chose est arrivé, quelque chose qui a forcé ton subconscient à enfouir ce souvenir dans les tréfonds de ta mémoire. Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est qu'en plus des Particules Rémanentes natif provoquées par la mort de ta mère, l'inhumation de ce dont ton cerveau ne souhaitait se souvenir a sans doute libéré de multiples particules. Ce cas n'arrive pas rarement, les personnes ayant subi des traumatismes, particulièrement pendant l'enfance, sont sujettes à ce phénomène. Mais pour toi il y a eu un facteur supplémentaire qui a activé ses particules.

— Quel facteur ? répondit l'adolescent intrigué.

— Ton voyage dans le temps, dit-il solennellement. Lorsque tu as voyagé vers le passé, tu as généré de l'énergie temporelle, tu en es encore partiellement entouré en ce moment même.

— Partiellement ?

— Oui j'y viens, annonça le vétérinaire. Au moment où tu as touché ta version enfant, ton énergie temporelle a activé les particules restantes sur lui. Je dirais même que ce sont plutôt ses particules qui ont activé l'énergie temporelle. Elles ont agi comme une capsule temporelle, elles t'ont guidé lors de ton bond dans le temps, inconsciemment le souvenir de ta mère t'a mené à ta mère. Tu as du remonter encore le temps d'une ou quelques années si cela remonte à quand ta mère était vivante.

— Je crois avoir compris l'essentiel…»

Stiles n'avait pas du mal à croire qu'il avait revu sa mère, plus rien ne l'étonne. Il avait plutôt du mal à encaisser ce qu'il a vu. En y pensant, devait-il en parler à Deaton. Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait vu sa mère user de pouvoirs surnaturels, qui plus est contre son meilleur ami du futur. C'était le seul point noir dans la théorie de Deaton. Comment le Scott qui a dix-sept ans pouvait-il être là avec sa mère… Stiles décida de garder cette scène pour lui, du moins pour l'instant.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne dois plus toucher mini-moi, décida Stiles. Qu'en est-il de la raison pour laquelle je suis là ? Comment allons-nous faire pour que je m'en rappelle ?

— Je vais faire des recherches, toi pendant ce temps, tu dois agir comme un lycéen parfaitement normal.

* * *

Le samedi après-midi, l'hyperactif était restait chez lui, il avait fait tout et n'importe quoi, comme un adolescent normal. Le midi son père était venu le voir, ils avaient un peu discuté. Le soir, Stiles s'était endormi très tôt, il avait eu beaucoup d'émotions en une journée.

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain matin tôt, assez tôt pour voir son père avant son travail. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, le shérif l'interpella :

« Tu as bien dormi ?

— ça va, répondit Stiles en se frottant les yeux. Et toi ?

— Hm, j'ai été cherché ça hier après-midi »

John sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

« Hier midi tu m'as dit que le tien ne fonctionnait plus, donc dans l'après-midi j'ai été en acheter un, expliqua-t-il. C'est peut-être « le dernier sortit », mais au moins si tu as un problème… »

Stiles prit le mobile.

« Merci, sourit-il.

— C'est un téléphone prépayé, le numéro est inscrit à l'intérieur. Je voulais te le donner hier soir, mais tu as dormais déjà quand je suis rentré. Oh aussi, je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent dans ta chambre pour que tu ailles acheter des habits et des fournitures.

— Merci, et oui, ces derniers jours ont été un peu… endurants. »

John regarda Stiles avec une moue désolée.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

— Je vais voir un match de basket.

— Oh, tu aimes le basket ?

— Non pas vraiment, j'y vais pour un ami, nuança le plus jeune, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Je suis plutôt crosse. »

Étrangement lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase, son père s'était mis à ricaner. Stiles mima l'incompréhension en relevant le sourcil gauche.

« Tu es sur que tu n'y vas pas pour _une_ amie ? éluda le shérif.

— Non, non ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son père éternisait son rire. C'est sérieux ! Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, répliqua Stiles pendant que son père se calmait.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je le découvrirais bien un jour. »

John jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de partir en trombe. Hurlant pour seule indication avant de passer la porte :

« Le repas est dans le frigo. »

* * *

Stiles arriva après le début du match, il avait été faire l'achat de ce qui allait être sa « garde-robe » le temps qu'il allait rester ici. Il avait essayé de se rapprocher le plus possible de son style 2013 même si ce n'était pas encore d'actualité ici.

Il s'installa dans les gradins, le ciel était ensoleillé. Il regardait le combat que se livrait le BHHS et… Devenford High School ? La situation lui était comme familière. Les scores étaient de 2-0 pour l'école privée. Il réussit à identifier Derek dans le champ de bataille, il portait comme tous les autres un débardeur rouge avec l'inscription du lycée sur le devant, et son numéro de joueur sur les deux faces : « 4 ».

Son débardeur laissait apparaître des bras musclés et des muscles saillants. À chaque fois qu'il interagissait avec le ballon, ce qui, au grand plus grand malheur de l'hyperactif, arrivait souvent, ses biceps se contractaient, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela attirant. Il avait souvent vu Derek plus vieux torse nu, et même si celui-ci était plus musclé que sa version adolescente, il n'avait jamais éprouvé cette sensation. Trouvait-il vraiment le jeune Derek _attirant_ , pensa-t-il en détachant mentalement ce dernier mot. Il faut se l'avouer, il est loin d'être repoussant et pour ne pas se mentir, il est charmant.

Derek venait de marquer un but, ses coéquipiers lui sautèrent dans les bras un afflux de testostérone qui paradoxalement ne faisait aucun effet à Stiles. Derek tourna le regard vers le public, et le survola, le cherchait-il ? La réponse ne se fit pas longtemps attendre quand il le vit. Il sourit à pleine dent et lui fit un signe de la main que joueur de Lacrosse lui rendit.

Le reste de la rencontre sportive se déroula normalement. Les joueurs de Beacon Hills remportèrent le match avec 11 points contre 8. Stiles décida de rejoindre Derek dans les vestiaires pour le féliciter. _Rejoindre Derek dans les vestiaires…_ Le voyage dans le temps a dû lui griller un bon paquet de neurones, du moins assez pour qu'il commence à délirer.

« Stiiiiiiles », appela Derek pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il était déjà arrivé ? Vraiment très rapide.

« T'as géré mec, sortit tout naturellement l'hyperactif, en accompagnant ses félicitations d'une tape à l'épaule.

— Merci d'être venu », se réjouit-il en posant sa main sur la taille de Stiles.

Stiles eut un léger spasme de reculons que Derek ne remarqua même pas. Les joues de l'adolescent commencèrent à s'échauffer. Mais quoi ? C'est un geste totalement amical de poser sa main sur la taille d'un _AMI._ Il n'y a aucun problème avec ça, c'est juste une façon de me montrer sa gratitude… Mmmh certainement.

Stiles sentit le côté droit de son tee-shirt se soulever. Passer ses mains sous les vêtements de ses camarades n'est assurément pas une pratique amicale. Derek baissa les yeux pour observer son flanc droit. Il commença à faire des mouvements circulaires avec son pouce sur les obliques de Stiles. Le contact de leurs deux peaux le fit frissonner. Derek avait toujours la tête vers le bas et le fils du shérif continuait de regarder son visage. Un visage si fin et si jeune. Le joueur de basket releva la tête et lorsque le contact visuel entre les deux adolescents fut établi, Derek sourit puis retira ses mains baladeuses du corps de Stiles pour les poser sur son propre tee-shirt… et l'enlever de façon incontestablement sensuelle.

Stiles était dans les vestiaires des mecs, quoi de plus normal que de se changer. Mais là il se changeait devant lui… Qui plus est, le vestiaire se vidait petit à petit de tous les autres joueurs. Pour au final ne rester que Derek et lui. Stiles ne devrait pas être déstabilisé à ce point.

« Hum, donc, c'est quand ton prochain match ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il lorgnait du coin de l'œil sur le torse de son vis-à-vis

— Pas avant deux semaines, tu ne pourras pas jubiler sur moi pendant un match avant deux semaines mon cher, éclata de rire le fils Hale.

—Ahah, redescend Derek, tu es loin d'être une source d'exaltation pour moi, répliqua Stiles avec son sarcasme si caractéristique. Tu es aussi excitant qu'un… »

Stiles réfléchit à ce à quoi il pouvait le comparer. Une option intéressante s'offrait à lui, et il se réjouissait d'avance de l'effet que ça aurait sur le joueur de basket.

« …aussi excitant qu'un loup en train d'avaler ses excréments. »

Derek prit une expression de dégoût tristement hilarante.

« Tu es dégoûtant Stiles !

— Oui je sais _ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit…_ répliqua-t-il avec ironie. »

Son ami laissa échapper un rictus.

« Tu as un problème avec les loups ? Ou avec tout animal a quatre pattes, des dents pointues et des griffes acérées ?

— Si tu n'avais pas dit à quatre pattes j'aurais pensé aux vampires. Tu es un vampire ? Tu vas venir me sucer la nuit ? » enchaîna l'adolescent

Derek partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Il pleurait littéralement de rire. Stiles ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette réaction. Mais lorsqu'il se répéta ses derniers mots, il fut lui aussi pris dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il devenait décidément adepte des propos rabelaisiens.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rooh et tu m'as très bien compris !

— Oh oui. »

Stiles regarda Derek d'un air faussement méchant et celui-ci rétorquât d'un grognement terriblement _mignon_ , et en montrant les crocs s'il vous plait. Un loup-garou tout craché.

Ce Derek était vraiment diffèrent de celui que Stiles connaissait dans le futur. Du peu qu'il le connaissait, celui-ci était drôle, plaisant, gentil et attentionné alors que dans dix ans, précisément huit, c'est un Derek Hale froid, sans sentiment, égoïste et avec lequel il eût fallu passer un pacte avec des démons pour qu'il n'esquisse qu'un microsourire.

D'accord il exagérait peut-être un peu les mauvais traits du caractère de l'ancien Alpha. Il avait aussi quelques qualités, comme… sa force…

Il n'y a pas à dire, il préférait sans équivoque le Derek de 2005.

Le membre de l'équipe de basket s'était _déjà_ rhabillé et avait adossé son sac de sports.

« On se voit demain ? Je serais sans doute dans la cour, conclut Derek. »

* * *

Stiles était dans sa chambre de fortune, qui sera prochainement la chambre de mini-lui, une des voisines leur avait prêté un lit en bois d'acajou, tout simple. Une petite armoire du même bois avait été installée en face du lit, John l'avait ramené du commissariat et l'avait détourné de son utilisation première : ranger des dossiers. Il avait aussi ramené un petit bureau blanc nacré avec un fauteuil roulant.

Stiles venait de finir son repas, et lorsqu'il était monté les escaliers le mystère de l'auteur de la lettre du futur lui était revenu à l'esprit. Alors une fois dans sa chambre il s'installa devant son bureau, sortit d'une feuille des fournitures qu'il avait achetées en début d'après-midi et commença à gribouiller, en commençant par écrire :

 **«** **INYSYM .B** **? »**

Qui pouvait être ce « INYSYM .B » ? Ce qui était formel était que ce n'était pas son nom. Peut-être un pseudonyme ? Non Stiles n'avait jamais entendu parler, ou que ce soit, de ce nom. Un message codé ? Il était possible que ce soit de l'algèbre, comme lorsque Lydia avait décodé le deuxième mot de passe de la liste noire, mais cette fois inversé.

Lydia. L'adolescent espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, la vision qu'avait eue Stiles ne présageait rien de bon. Tout ce sang au sol. Il se reconcentra sur son investigation.

Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait avec les chiffres d'un clavier de téléphone… Le garçon sortit son téléphone et griffonna le papier :

« **469796\. 2** »

Stiles s'efforça de trouver une correspondance quelconque avec une information a ça connaissance. Aucun numéro de téléphone. Hmm, peut-être fallait-il ensuite retranscrire de nouveau ses chiffres sur le pavé téléphonique.

« **GHI MNO WXYZ PQRS WXYZ MNO. ABC** »

Non, non et non ! Il n'y a aucune combinaison vraisemblable.

C'est peut-être une anagramme ? Stiles écrivit chacune des lettres sur un morceau de papier qu'il découpa ensuite. Une lettre par morceau. Puis comme un puzzle il tenta plusieurs configurations.

Chacune en vain.

Ensuite Stiles repensa que cette énigme était faite en sorte qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir la résoudre. En l'occurrence, il devait chercher quelque chose de plus intime et personnel.

Au même instant, le téléphone de l'adolescent émit deux vibrations. Stiles supputa qu'il avait reçu un message. Il ouvrit le message :

« _Stiles,_

 _Je sais que demain tu as le lycée, mais rejoins-moi à la clinique. Je sais peut-être comment ramener tes souvenirs._

 _D._ »

Comment Deaton avait-il eu son numéro ? Stiles n'a son mobile que depuis aujourd'hui… Il devra sérieusement lui poser la question. Il ne la quand même pas mis sous surveillance ?

L'idée qu'il soit surveillé le fit frissonner. Mais avide de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert, Stiles rejoignit le cabinet.

* * *

« Tu as bien dit que c'est lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et que tu t'es évanoui, que tu as eu tes premiers souvenirs ?

— Oui c'est ça pourquoi ?

— Je pense la cause pour laquelle tu as oublié une bonne partie de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ton voyage est plus psychologique que surnaturelle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Je dois allez voir un psy… Je vous préviens votre sœur me fout la chair de poule !

— Tu connais ma sœur ? demanda-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Hum, non ne me dis rien. Ce que veut dire c'est qu'il n'y a que toi et toi seul qui est capable de débloquer ses souvenirs. Il a dû, se passer de terribles choses. À combien de temps évalues-tu ton amnésie ? »

Stiles n'avait qu'oublié le soir de sa vision. D'après lui, plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois reste flous ou totalement dans le brouillard.

— Je dirais plusieurs mois… avoua-t-il en secouant les mains. Mais comment je peux m'en souvenir ? Quelle est la clé ?

— Les émotions, révéla-t-il. Ce soir-là tu étais perdu, plus rien n'avait de sens pour toi…

— Et dans la journée j'avais eu une crise d'angoisse, précisa Stiles

— Les deux ont dû déclencher le processus, en conclut Deaton.

— D'accord très bien, mais comment on peut provoquer ces émotions ? Déjà est-ce qu'on peut les provoquer. Et si on y arrive, vous êtes sûr que ça fonctionnera ?

— Est-ce qu'on peut ? Sans doute. Sûr que ça fonctionnera ? Non… Probable ? Oui, nuança le vétérinaire. Nous expérimenterons plusieurs techniques pour atteindre ce stade. Mais il n'y a aucune garantie de réussite.

— Après tout je n'ai rien à perdre, mais il faudrait que ça ne prenne pas des lustres. Je vous rappelle que j'usurpe l'identité d'un de mes cousins qui est censé arriver ici dans un peu moins d'un mois. Niveau timing on est un peu court si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, rétorqua Stiles d'un ton sarcastique. Il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve enfermé en prison à cette époque ? Comment j'expliquerai que je n'ai aucun papier, et que mon ADN correspond à celui d'un enfant de neuf ans ! »

Stiles s'était emporté sur cette dernière phrase. Soudainement un bruit d'éclat de verre parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du fils du Shérif. Stiles et Deaton tournèrent les yeux vers les petites fenêtres du cabinet. L'une d'entre elles était cassée. Perpendiculaire à celle-ci, trônait au sol une pierre. L'adolescent s'en approcha. Il s'accroupit pour l'atteindre, le prit du bout des doigts. Il sentit une matière plus douce au dos du caillou. Il regarda le docteur qui était resté en retrait, pour enfin retourner la pierre. C'était un petit rectangle de cuir noir, cousu en double épaisseur sur les bords, avec pour seule inscription en chiffres dorées :

« **213** »

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou !_**

Dites-moi si vous avez compris la théorie de Deaton sur le contact Stiles/Mini-Stiles.

Alors ce moment **Sterek** *-* ? Vous avez aimé ? Si oui, pourquoi. Si non, pourquoi.

Globalement avez-vous aimé.

Et surtout, avez-vous une hypothèse sur l'identité d'INYSYM _.B_ ?

Je reviens très vite, j'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de voir encore plus de monde regarder ma fiction et encore plus de reviews :3

 **Kisseeees !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Planification

**Bonjour mes loups et louves !**

Je suis heureux de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le chapitre cinq qui n'est pas comme les autres. Vous allez découvrir ça très vite.

Mille mercis pour vos reviews, **vous êtes géniaux !**

 _AislingGra_ : Merciii ! Mmmh peut-être… Wait and see !

 _Le Visiteur_ : (original comme pseudo ^^) C'est parfait alors ! Content que tu adores.

 _yumi-elfeuw_ : Prends tout ton temps, les indices vont apparaitre, chapitre par chapitre. De rien, et merci pour cette reviews.

 _Lou_ : Merci beaucoup. Ahah j'espère que trouveras.

 _Wm2_ : Merci ! Je suis content que tu les trouves mignons, c'est mon objectif :3

 _Fansterek_ : Mystère… Bien joué !

 _Sanga36_ : C'est très particulier en effet, après tout, il a quand même voyagé dans le temps. Ce n'est pas sans conséquence… Tu as raison ce pourrait être dangereux ! J'espère qu'au fil des chapitres, le mystère s'éclaircira pour toi.

Bonne lecture et big big kisses.

 _Odchan_ : Merci beaucooooup ! Oui c'est justement ce manque de fiction sur le thème qui m'a poussé à écrire celle que tu lis ! En effet et comme tu dis, dans certaines fictions, ils connaissent à peine le nom de l'autre qu'ils sont déjà à la cause « câlins au lit ». ^^

Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver avant Stiles.

Voyons, blablate autant que tu le souhaites, c'est ce genre de reviews qui me fait énormément plaisir et qui me motive. )

Bonne lecture et merci encore.

J'ai lu que beaucoup n'ont pas compris la théorie de Deaton sur les fameuses particules. C'est parfait ! L'objectif est que vous vous sentiez comme Stiles recevant toutes ces informations, surréalistes pour lui.

Je vous retrouve tout en bas !

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Planification**

 _Avril 2013_

« … et c'est ainsi que la guerre fut gagnée. »

Le cours de Monsieur Yukimura était comme à son habitude passionnant, mais uniquement pour ceux qui se destinaient à réciter l'histoire du monde devant une vingtaine de lycéens dormant sur leurs tables.

Les leçons d'Histoire n'étaient pas le précepte auquel Scott d'adonner. À quoi bon connaitre les dates de naissance et de mort de chaque personnage de l'histoire alors que Scott souhaitait s'orienter vers une tout autre voie : il voulait devenir vétérinaire.

L'absence d'intérêt pour le cours ne semblait pas toucher exclusivement le joueur de Lacrosse.

Stiles avait sa tête posée sur la table, entre ses bras et les yeux fermés. Son visage était tourné vers Scott et sa joue droite était écrasée le propre poids de son crâne.

De temps en temps son visage s'animait d'une façon qui nous pouvait qu'inspirer à la fois, le rire et à la fois l'attendrissement.

Son meilleur ami était unique, autant éveillé qu'endormi.

Scott ne savait pas comment Ken pouvait ne pas le voir dormir pendant son cours, c'était plus fantastique que toutes les choses paranormales qui sont arrivées à Beacon Hills.

Malia essayait, tant bien que mal, de comprendre certains points du cours qui lui semblaient illogiques. Le retour à a la civilisation se faisait progressivement pour la coyote-garou.

Theo était à la table juste derrière elle. Il semblait être le seul, avec Lydia, a être vraiment intéressé par l'histoire, à vrai dire il s'intéressait à tous les cours. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il consacrait beaucoup de temps aux études.

Scott l'avait « pardonné » d'avoir été un sbire des Docteurs de l'horreur, c'est lui-même qui est venu lui avouer avant de changer son fusil d'épaule. Lorsque l'Alpha l'avait su, il s'était frappé mentalement de ne pas avoir soutenu Stiles dans ses soupçons. On ne peut pas dire que le reste de la meute ait été aussi clémente avec lui. Excepté Malia, avec qui il… et bien il entretient une relation plus qu'amicale. Stiles n'a jamais pardonné ni Malia ni Theo. De temps en temps Scott le surprend jetant un regard, qui ferait fuir les chevaliers de l'apocalypse, au jeune Raeken.

Scott réussissait à maintenir l'équilibre dans la meute. Par là, il voulait dire qu'il les empêchait de s'entretuer. En soi c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Le téléphone du lycéen se mit à vibrer deux fois. Le professeur l'avait entendu, mais étant lui-même au courant de la situation de danger imminent qui régnait dans la ville, il fit sourde oreille.

Scott déverrouilla son téléphone puis après avoir lu le message qu'il avait reçu, réveilla Stiles à jet de boulettes de papier.

Stiles leva des yeux exorbitants vers lui.

« Deaton en a trouvé une autre, articula-t-il dans un chuchotement.

— Oooooh, fit-il dans un grognement. On peut pas arrêter un peu d'être un chenil pour chimères surnaturelles dévoreuses d'humains ? ironisa-t-il en bougeant les bras dans tous les sens.

— C'est justement si on ne s'en occupe pas qu'elles dévoreront des humains… répliqua Scott. Je préviens Kira.

— Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue au lycée justement, demanda Stiles.

— Toujours la même raison, elle a encore du mal avec sa huitième queue », expliqua-t-il.

Stiles prit un air désolé puis leva la main en appelant le professeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Stilinski ?

— Scott, Lydia, Malia, Theo ( _Stiles prononça son nom avec une pointe d'amertume)_ et moi-même sommes exemptés de cours », répondit Stiles en approchant son portable de Ken.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse supposa que comme à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle chimère est trouvée, et que Scott et ses amis sont dans le cours de Monsieur Yukimura, Stiles l'ait prévenu par le biais de son téléphone.

« Très bien, allez-y. »

Toute la meute avait rejoint le cabinet du vétérinaire. Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence de mort. _Espérons qu'il n'y en est pas vraiment de cadavre._

« Alors Deaton, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? commença Scott.

— Je ne sais pas à quel genre de chimère nous avons à faire cette fois. J'ai trouvé du mercure dans la forêt, il était frais donc c'est bien une chimère que nous n'avons pas encore sauvée.

— C'est tout ce que nous avons, lança Malia. On va juste passer toute la forêt au peigne fin ? En espérant tomber comme par magie sur une bête avec peut-être des ailes, peut-être qu'elle pourra cracher des boules de feu qui sait ?!

Scott crut entendre Stiles et son sarcasme si caractéristique à sa personne. Il trouvait qu'il allait bien avec Malia et avait été déçu que Theo dépouille son meilleur ami de sa petite amie. Stiles a toujours du mal à s'en remettre et le pardon est une porte qui restera, probablement, fermée pour toujours.

« J'ai autre chose, les traces de mercures m'ont menaient jusqu'à l'ancien studio de Derek.

— L'ancien Studio de Derek… se questionna Lydia. C'est forcément quelqu'un qui connaissait Derek.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. On sait que même avec votre odorat vous n'êtes pas capable de pister l'odeur du mercure. Mais j'ai trouvé cette écharpe. »

Le docteur sortit une écharpe de sa valise de travail en cuir. Il l'approcha de Scott qui l'a saisi fortement. Il renifla l'odeur en fourrant son nez dedans.

L'odeur lui était familière. Elle était imprimée en lui, mais il ne fut pas capable d'identifier son origine.

« Je peux suivre l'odeur »

Scott courait dans les bois de Beacon Hills, sur la piste de la chimère. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il cherchait la chimère. Malia et Theo le suivaient de près tandis que Stiles était resté avec sa jeep aux abords de la forêt. Il devait attendre que Kira les rejoigne.

Le soleil était sur le point de disparaitre caché par l'horizon, les quelques rayons de soleil qui persistaient, étaient orangés et traversés les arbres comme la lumière traverse un rideau.

L'Alpha arriva sur une petite colline légèrement surélevée par rapport aux alentours. L'odeur y était très forte, la plus forte depuis le début de la traque. Plus elle s'intensifiait, plus Scott était sur le point de cerner à qui elle appartenait.

Alors que ses deux bêtas l'avaient rattrapé, le garçon aux yeux rouges avança doucement, pas à pas, l'un plus prudent que l'autre. L'herbe ici était légèrement jaune, sans doute brûlée par le soleil. Scott remarqué une empreinte de pied au sol, détourée par de la boue. Il s'accroupit pour mieux l'examiner lorsqu'il entendit Theo crier son nom.

Le loup-garou fut propulsé en arrière et dévala la colline dans le sens opposé à celui où ses amis se situaient. Un corps était accroché à lui et ils arrivèrent en bas de la botte de terre ensemble bras dans les bras. Immédiatement son ennemi tenta d'immobiliser Scott en le collant plat ventre au sol et en le maintenant à terre par le coup. L'inconnu s'était mis sur son dos et grâce à tout son poids bloquait le reste de son corps. Scott put en déduire que c'était un garçon. Il lui était impossible de voir le visage de son agresseur, mais il avait une vue très éclairée sur les griffes posées sur son épaule. Tout d'un coup Scott sentit un poids supplémentaire s'ajoutant à celui de la chimère, avant d'être libéré du corps de celle-ci. Il put alors voir que Theo s'était jeté sur elle et les deux créatures surnaturelles commencèrent à se battre. L'Alpha ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, mais son corps avait une allure qui lui était familière.

La créature inconnue finit par assener un coup de griffe à Theo, qui le propulsa en bas de la colline, se fracassant contre un arbre.

Il se tenait là, dos à lui, les dernières lueurs du soleil le frappant de plein fouet. Le garçon était entouré d'un halo lumineux provoqué par le contrejour. Il finit par se retourner lentement. Lorsqu'il fut totalement face à Scott, ce dernier mit quelques secondes à s'adapter au contraste pour enfin le reconnaitre.

Sa grande taille, sa carrure musclée, ses cheveux châtains et frisés et surtout ses yeux, ses yeux d'une profondeur incroyable.

« Isaac ? dit-il d'une voix basse, totalement immobilisé par le choc.

— Je suis désolé Scott. »

Une larme dévala sa joue avant de tomber à genoux puis de s'évanouir.

* * *

 _2005_

La nuit avait été difficile, en plus de commencer tard, Stiles n'avait cessé de penser à ce « 213 » gravé sur le morceau de cuir. Tout comme le nom de l'auteur de la lettre, ça restait un mystère.

« Stiles ? l'interpela Derek. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

— Oui, je ne comprends pas grand-chose aux maths, c'est comme un puzzle à 1000 pièces pour moi. »

Le fils Hale rit, puis arraché un morceau de sa feuille, ou il écrivit quelque chose.

« Tiens, j'ai vu que tu avais enfin un téléphone, donc c'est mon numéro. »

Stiles prit le papier puis le remercia d'un sourire. Derek se reconcentra sur le cours, mais tourna rapidement de nouveau la tête vers lui :

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi mercredi soir, je pourrai t'aider un peu avec tes maths », proposa-t-il avec gène.

Stiles pensa qu'il pourrait aussi peut-être l'aider pour résoudre l'énigme du « INYSYM .B », au moins l'aider à trouver une piste.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit Stiles. J'espère qu'on ne se fera pas attaquer pour aller jusqu'à chez toi… Quelle idée d'habiter en plein milieu d'une forêt ? »

Derek fit une moue boudeuse.

« On sait jamais on pourrait se faire agresser par des créatures de la nuit, continua Stiles. Genre des loups-garous… »

 _Toc._ La réaction de l'adolescent à ce moment précis était mémorable. Derek perdit son si brillant sourire, au profit d'un sourire en coin qui traduisait sa gêne. Stiles décela aussi une once de panique.

Mais le loup-garou reprit le dessus et rétorqua :

« Tu fais vraiment une fixation sur les loups, éclata-t-il de rire. Un désir caché peut-être ? »

Qu'est qu'il était énervant ! Sa voix si arrogante, Stiles ne supportait pas qu'il ait le dernier mot. Ici, il avait une chance de l'emporter sur Derek Hale, celui qui, dans le futur, le prenait pour un moins que rien. Ici ils avaient un point de vue diffèrent l'un sur l'autre.

C'était un peu comme une seconde chance dans sa relation avec Derek. Stiles ne pensait même pas qu'ils étaient amis, juste des alliés. Il espérait dépasser ce stade.

« Je ne suis pas zoophile tu sais, grimaça l'hyperactif.

— Techniquement un loup-garou et en majeur parti humain, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Donc ce serait toi l'animal. Je te verrais bien en furet.

— Un furet ? s'exclama un peu trop fort Stiles faussement choqué. »

Le professeur les réprimanda d'un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes. Les deux garçons se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le tableau.

* * *

L'après-midi, son père l'envoya faire des courses pour lui. Il lui avait donné de l'argent pour remplir le frigo ainsi qu'un petit supplément pour ses dépenses personnelles. Le Sherif lui avait expliqué que l'association qui lui avait permis de le garder temporairement, lui accordée une aide financière pour subvenir à ses besoins le temps de son séjour. Stiles s'était senti mal de prendre cet argent qui ne lui revenait pas. Son cousin était le réel bénéficiaire de cette rente. Mais après moult réflexions il avait fini par accepter, l'adolescent s'était renseigné. En cas d'usurpation de la personne hébergée, une assurance prenait la charge de toutes les dépenses. Son cousin pourra donc profiter de cette bourse, au moins autant que lui.

Avec son argent de poche du jour, Stiles décida de s'acheter un tableau en verre, comme celui qu'il utilisait dans le futur. Il devait résoudre l'énigme qui planait autour de son retour dans le temps, et Stiles arrivait beaucoup mieux à réfléchir lorsqu'il pouvait rendre ses idées muables.

Mais Stiles avait omis que sa jeep ne l'avait pas suivi à travers le temps, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas ramener le tableau chez lui. Son père était au poste, la seule personne à qui il pouvait demander de l'aide et qu'il connaissait le plus était la mère de son meilleur ami.

Une fois devant sur portillon, Stiles hésita avant de toquer à la porte. Il finit par le faire et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme aux cheveux bouclés ouvrit la porte : la magnifique Melissa McCall, d'autant plus que dix ans en moins lui va à ravir.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, que d'ailleurs elle arborait toujours en 2013.

— Je suis Stiles, le fil… le neveu du Sherif Stilinski.

— Mais je t'en prie, entre. »

L'intérieur de la maison n'était pas si diffèrent que dans le futur et tout paraissait plus neuf.

« Donc tu es Stiles ? Comment se passe ton "'intégration"' ici ? Ce n'est pas trop dur… demanda-t-elle.

— Je m'y suis fait assez rapidement vous savez. »

Un long silence prit place. Stiles réengagea la conversation :

« Mon oncle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de ce qu'il m'a raconté, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je pouvais venir vous voir.

— John a eu raison de te dire ça, sourit-elle. De quoi as-tu besoin ? répondit-elle chaleureusement.

— J'ai fait l'achat d'un objet un peu trop encombrant, et je n'ai pas du tout pensé à la manière dont j'allais le ramener chez moi, expliqua-t-il. Je me vois mal traverser toute la ville avec un tableau de 1.5 m sur 2 m dans les bras.

— Je vois, assura Melissa enjouée. J'ai fini le travail, je peux le ramener chez toi avec ma voiture si tu veux.

— Ce serait génial Madame McCall, je l'ai laissé au magasin.

— Je vais chercher mes clés, et on pourra y aller. Tu m'attends là. »

La mère de Scott quitta la pièce. Stiles observa davantage la maison, tout comme chez lui certaines choses manquaient et d'autres étaient de trop. Ce dont l'absence marquait le plus Stiles, était les photos de lui et de son meilleur ami. Plus tard, de nombreux clichés d'eux sont entreposés partout dans la maison. Stiles pénétra dans le salon, et en passant devant les futurs emplacements ces photos, pense au moment qu'elles ont immortalisé. Leur premier match de Lacrosse, la première fois qu'ils avaient dormi l'un chez l'autre, leur première colo ensemble… Plus le meilleur ami de Scott se remémorait ces souvenirs, plus les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Stiles ne voulait pas imaginer que son frère ait pu être blessé le soir de son voyage dans le temps. L'éventualité qu'il ne puisse plus jamais le revoir lui était inconcevable. Un Stiles sans un Scott c'est comme la terre sans une lune, supprimer l'un, et vous détruisez l'autre.

La vue de Stiles se troubla, l'adolescent crut d'abord que les larmes en étaient la cause. Mais lorsque ses jambes fléchirent et qu'il sentit son crâne frapper quelque chose de dure, il sut que ça recommençait. La dernière chose qu'il vu fut un rouleau de ruban adhésif, posé au sol.

* * *

 _Stiles était dans le laboratoire de Deaton. Il était lumineux, les petites fenêtres qu'il y avait laissaient passer une grande quantité de soleil. Ce devait être une belle après-midi. Tous autour de la table d'opération : le vétérinaire, Malia, Theo, Kira, Lydia, Liam, Isaac et l'Aplha, discutaient._

 _« C'est trop risqué, lança Lydia. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas qu'un simple pressentiment…_

— _Dans ce cas, dis-nous, tu as un autre plan ? répliqua Scott. Parce que si c'est le cas j'aimerai bien l'entendre !_

— _Moi je suis de l'avis de Scott, annonça Liam. On n'a pas d'autre choix. »_

 _L'Alpha posa sa main sur le bras du son Beta comme signe de reconnaissance. Liam lui sourit en retour._

 _« Donc vous ça ne vous pose pas de problème si on disparait tous comme par magie, comme si on avait jamais existé ? reprit Stiles. Je ne sais même pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour choisir Isaac…_

— _Je te signale que je suis à moins de deux mètres de toi, aboya le susnommé. Même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, je suis d'accord avec Stiles. C'est vraiment un plan de merde. »_

 _Le fils du shérif fit un geste de la main en guise de remerciement._

 _« Ce n'est pas un plan de merde Isaac, contesta Deaton. C'est un plan risqué, dangereux et hasardeux. Mais c'est notre seule chance. Si on attend plus, le risque qu'il s'en prenne à_

 _Kira est trop grand._

— _Qui plus est, plus nous attendons, plus il devient fort, approuva Scott._

— _On va vraiment faire ça ? intervint Malia._

— _Comme Deaton l'a dit, c'est le seul moyen d'y mettre fin, répondit Scott. Je ne veux plus que personne ne soit blessé et si je pouvais le faire moi-même, je le ferais._

— _Je sais bien Scott, mais tu sais que ça rendrait le voyage encore plus périlleux, rappela le Druide._

— _Donc si j'ai bien compris j'ai juste à rapporter l'objet qu'il y a dans le coffre ? demanda Isaac._

— _Oui, c'est la partie du plan la plus facile. Ce qui est un peu plus compliqué, c'est de revenir, avoua Deaton._

— _Quoi ? s'exclama Stiles. Vous voulez dire qu'il peut rester à jamais dans le passé ?_

— _Oui c'est une éventualité._

— _C'est génial… dit Stiles avec désespoir._

 _La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit._

" _Je vais voir qui c'est."_

 _Le vétérinaire rejoignit la partie ouverte publique du cabinet._

" _Et toi tu en penses quoi Theo ? interrogea Scott inquiet._

— _Pour dire vrai, je n'approuve pas ce plan, mais tu es mon Alpha, je ferais tout ce que tu juges juste, soutenu le Beta."_

 _L'Aplha mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour montrer sa gratitude. Celui-ci vint y répondre en posant sa propre main par-dessus celle du joueur de Lacrosse._

" _Finalement on le fait ? trancha Lydia."_

 _Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne parla, chacun réfléchissant, pesant le pour et le contre._

 _À un moment Stiles s'inquiéta de la longue absence de Deaton, mais celui-ci revint au même moment :_

" _C'était un colis."_

 _Derrière lui, la porte du cabinet se rouvrit une nouvelle fois et une grande silhouette avec une boite en bois à la main rejoignit le reste de la meute :_

" _Je l'ai, interrompit Derek."_

* * *

 **Voilaaaaaaaa !**

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez identifié l'indice du chapitre.

Le moment Sterek ? La double narration ? Tooooout ! Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête.

Aussi, vous aimez l'image de couverture de la fiction ? Entièrement faite par mes soins. *-*

 **À la prochaine mes bêtas !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Amis ?

**Bonjoooooour !**

Je suis content de vous revoir pour ce chapitre six. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il est arrivé un peu plus tard qu'habituellement. Mais comme tous les élèves de Terminale, j'ai fait ma **rentrée** mercredi donc je n'ai pu vous poster ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui. Je pense que le reste des chapitres paraîtront eux aussi les dimanches.

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus grand que les autres.

 _Odchan_ : Oui il est censé être plus mystérieux, je suis content que tu le voies comme ça ) Alors, oui en fait, c'est l'histoire de ce qu'il s'est passé à moyen terme avant le voyage dans le temps et cette fois racontée en suivant Scott ! Ahaha, il faut bien le taquiner :3 Mmmmh, intéressante introspection… J'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre avec tout ce qu'il peut te passer par la tête une fois de plus ! Bonne lecture.

 _Sanga36_ : Tu es parti où en vacances ? Tellement de questions qui trouveront leurs réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Bonne lecture et big kisseees !

 _IantoIsAlive_ : Merci à toi ! Ahah, content que tu me lises de la sorte j'ai hâte que tu voies le dénouement de la fic qui est déjà tout prêt dans ma tête ! :3 Bonne lecture ! (j'irais voir « Famz Sterek »)

 _Justwritten7_ : Merci bien à toi pour analyse ) Ne t'inquiète pas à un certain point, beaucoup de choses vont devenir claires. Oui, Derek et Isaac me manquaient trop .

 _yumi-elfeuw_ : Alors ça, c'est l'indice sur le plan du voyage dans le temps oui mais j'ai aussi laissé un indice sur l'identité de « INYSYM .B » ! Bonne lecture.

 _HwangSooYeon_ : Fais-toi plaisir avec ce chapitre et le suivant alors ** ! Bonne lecture.

Wm2 : Toujours plus mignon ! Bonne lecture.

On se retrouve en bas de ces dix pages Office ) !

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Amis ?**

 _Avril 2013_

« Allongez-le sur celle-ci, ordonna Deaton »

Scott et Theo posèrent Isaac sur la table en métal. Une quantité abondante de liquide argenté dégoulinait par tous les orifices possibles et inimaginables. L'ancien Beta de Scott semblait se noyer dans le mercure, il essayait de le régurgiter, mais sans succès. La substance semblait se régénérer à l'infini dans son organisme.

« Je vais devoir pratiquer une trachéotomie, informa le pseudo-chirurgien le plus calmement possible.

— Une quoi ? s'effara Scott rien qu'à la sonorité barbare de l'opération.

— Il va juste lui insérer un tuyau dans le larynx! » surprit Lydia qui venait de pénétrer dans la clinique accompagnée de Stiles.

L'Alpha avait déjà vu sa mère pratiquer ce genre d'opération. Mais est-ce qu'un vétérinaire possède les compétences nécessaires pour ça ?

« C'est sans risque ? s'inquiéta Scott. »

Parce que même si Isaac est parti après la mort d'Allison, il le considérait toujours en partie comme son Beta. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble et le lien qui avait fini par se tisser entre eux persistera longtemps. Plus qu'une simple amitié et plus qu'un rapport Alpha/Beta.

« ''Sans risque'' serait quelque peu optimiste, reprit le docteur. Disons que si nous le faisons, il aura une chance de survivre… Si on ne fait rien, on aura qu'à compter le temps qu'il met avant de mourir étouffer. »

La situation était donc simple et le choix fut vite fait. Scott donna son accord à Deaton pour pratiquer l'opération.

 _Scott donne son accord_

Scott se sentait déjà de nouveau comme son protecteur. Un grand sourire incontrôlé prit place sur son visage. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque Stiles le réprimanda :

« Tu peux me dire ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Scott reprit un air neutre :

« Rien »

Le vétérinaire se tourna vers lui :

« Tu peux me donner le tuyau qu'il y a dans le premier tiroir en partant du haut ? »

Scott s'exécuta immédiatement.

Deaton sortit un stylo de sa blouse, retira l'embout et la réserve d'encre, avant de le lever en l'air et d'un coup sec de transpercer la peau du garçon. Du mercure commençait déjà à jaillir de la fente.

« Scott, tu dois maintenir sa tête en arrière », ordonna le docteur.

L'Alpha resta figer sur la scène qu'il voyait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le voir comme ça lui faisait mal.

« Scott, fit réagir Deaton. La production du mercure a lieu dans les glandes salivaires, donc si tu ne lui tiens pas la tête en place, le liquide continuera de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et il n'y a pas besoin de faire des études de médecine pour savoir que c'est fatal. »

Le docteur avait pris un ton lugubre sur la fin de sa phrase. Comme pour rappeler l'horreur de la situation a Scott et ça avait fonctionnait. Le garçon avait réagi dans la seconde, se jetant sur Isaac, et accomplissant la tâche que Deaton lui avait donnée. Celui-ci partit chercher un appareil électronique sur roulette qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et la mit au bout de la table.

« C'est un cadeau de ta mère, précisa Deaton. »

Hmm, la promotion de Melissa devait sans doute lui donner certains avantages.

« C'est quoi comme machine ? intervint Stiles. Encore un truc avec un nom encore plus tordu qu'un adolescent qui vomit une quantité de mercure suffisante pour remplir tous les thermomètres sur terre ? *

— Du calme Stiles, dit Scott gentiment. »

L'humain baissa la tête en signe d'excuse.

« Scott, tu dois placer le tube avec un embout rouge, dans sa bouche » guida Deaton.

De nombreux tuyaux s'échappaient de la bête et heureusement que son patron connaissait la fonction de chacun. L'apprenti vétérinaire plaça donc le morceau de plastique dans la cavité.

« C'est un système de drainage, il faut extraire le mercure avant qu'il y en ait trop, expliqua Deaton. »

Le vétérinaire appuya sur le bouton situé en dessous de l'orifice d'où sortait le drain et la machine se mit à abreuver Isaac du poison.

« Très bien Scott, maintenant connecte le tuyau avec un embout bleu au tube qu'on a inséré dans son larynx, dit-il didactiquement. Ensuite, presse le bouton bleu. »

Une fois fait, le torse d'Isaac se remit à gonfler puis dégonfler : il respirait de nouveau.

« C'est une assistance respiratoire, il en a besoin jusqu'à ce que son corps stoppe la production de mercure. Tu as très bien agi Scott, complimenta Deaton.

L'adolescent était fier, il avait sauvé une vie et qui plus est, la vie d'un de ses amis. Scott était conscient qu'il en avait sauvé de nombreuses au cours de son aventure de loup-garou. Mais cette fois, il y était parvenu par ses propres moyens, ce n'est pas le loup-garou qui a sauvé Isaac, c'est l'humain.

* * *

Scott était resté au chevet de son bêta, de son ami. Il préférait garder un œil sur celui-ci, au cas où son état évoluerait. Deaton lui avait fait part de sa perplexité face au choix des Dread Doctors de faire d'Isaac une chimère. Depuis que Scott et sa meute avaient vaincu les docteurs, ils avaient découvert que beaucoup d'autres chimères continuaient à se balader en liberté un peu partout à Beacon Hills. Ils avaient aussi compris que celles-ci étaient dotées d'une espèce de système de destruction programmée : mort par mercure. Sans doute un stratagème mis en place par les Dread Doctors, au cas où il perdrait le contrôle d'une des chimères voir au cas échéant, s'ils se faisaient vaincre. Mais le plus important, c'est que toutes les chimères auxquelles Scott et ses amis ont fait face étaient toutes humaines à l' origine. Seul Isaac échappe à la règle. Deaton avait rassuré l'Alpha en lui disant que malgré le choix anormal d'avoir utilisé un loup-garou pour leurs expériences, c'était le paramètre qui allait permettre à Isaac de survivre. Effectivement jusque-là, ils n'étaient parvenus à sauver aucune chimère nonobstant l'utilisation du même traitement qu'a subi Isaac. La différence est le pouvoir de régénération du loup qui vit en lui.

Alors que Scott s'était assoupi, il fut réveillé par un hurlement grave, comme si l'on venait de transpercer le buste de quelqu'un d'une lame rouillée. Lorsqu'il fut complètement réveillé, Scott vu Isaac toujours allongé sur la table en métal, mais le buste relevé à 45°, la gueule grande ouverte et d'où le rugissement se prolongé. Ses yeux brillaient d'un orange intense et ses crocs étaient visibles.

L'Alpha se précipita sur son ami puis lui prit la main avant de la serrer suffisamment fort pour le ramener au monde réel.

« Isaaaaaaac », hurla Scott d'une voix grave.

Les yeux d'Isaac reprirent leurs couleur vert naturel et ses dents leur taille normale.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques secondes. Puis celui allongé s'approcha de l'oreille de _son_ Alpha pour murmurer d'un ton glacial ces quelques mots :

« **_Ça arrive Scott, l'obscurité arrive pour chacun de nous._** »

* * *

 _2005_

Stiles était sur la route pour se rendre dans la maison des Hale. Mercredi était arrivé plus vite que l'hyperactif ne pouvait l'anticiper. Sa perte de conscience du lundi avait été impressionnante et déroutante. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Melissa l'avait installé sur le divan du salon des McCall et elle avait pris soin de lui comme _elle le fera plus tard_. Son père s'était inquiété que cette situation se reproduise, cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Stiles perdait connaissance sans raison tangible. Au début John avait cru que c'était son changement d'environnement qui le perturbait. Mais maintenant il commençait à entrevoir d'autres possibilités… Quoi qu'il en soit, _Stiles était sur la route pour se rendre dans la maison des Hale,_ le chemin se traçait à travers la forêt, de grands arbres de chaque côté de la route dont les ombres recouvraient toute la route. Le soleil était bas à l'ouest et la baisse de température commençait à se faire ressentir.

Une fois arrivé au pas de la porte, l'hyperactif eut un moment d'hésitation : fallait-il qu'il sonne ? Il venait de se rendre compte des risques que lui et le futur encouraient, un seul geste, un seul mot de travers et la soirée pourrait virer à la catastrophe.

Alors que l'adolescent décida d'abandonner la soirée, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune, dans la vingtaine et très jolie. Stiles ne la voyait pas très bien, la lumière de l'intérieur de la maison, provoquait un contre-jour.

La femme se retourna et cria à travers la maison pour signaler la présence d'un invité :

« Il y a un garçon craquant à la porte ! dit-elle avant de prendre un sourire taquin. Je suppose que c'est pour toi Derek. »

L'hyperactif devint plus rouge que les yeux d'un Alpha. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait suffisamment sombre dehors et la lumière déjà chaude du soleil avait masqué son état.

« Tu es Stiles, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Viens entre ! »

Lorsqu'il franchit l'encadrement de la porte, il fut anéanti par le bien-être qui régnait ici. Anéanti par la luminosité de la maison. Anéanti par toute la vie qu'il avait. Deux enfants traversèrent l'entrée à ce moment et passèrent entre ses jambes. Stiles avait du mal à calquer cette image de la maison des Hales dans son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette demeure, elle était en grande partie calcinée, et la famille qui y habitait presque totalement décimée.

C'est lorsque la jeune femme lui fit face pour lui dire qu'elle allait lui faire visiter la maison, qu'il la reconnut. _Laura_. Laura Hale. La personne dont Stiles et Scott étaient partis chercher le corps cette nuit-là. La nuit où tout a commencé. Elle était la… bien vivante et en un seul morceau. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle a meilleure odeur que le cadavre enterré dans le jardin que lui et son meilleur ami avaient retrouvé.

Laura l'emmena dans la cuisine, une cuisine sur mesure en bois, très clair, comme le reste de la maison.

« Voici Talia, ma mère et Frederic » présenta Laura.

La fameuse Talia Hale, la mère de Derek. Un Alpha aussi respectable que puissant d'après Deaton.

« Heureuse de te rencontrer Stiles, Derek m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, et en bien je te rassure » sourit-elle.

Fréderic lui serra la main.

Laura et lui rejoignirent le salon. Une pièce magnifique où il semblait y faire bon vivre. Plusieurs fauteuils et un grand canapé étaient organisés autour d'une table basse en bois très chic. Parallèle à celle-ci, trônait une vielle télévision. L'HD ne devait pas être très populaire en 2005. Une petite fille lumineuse fit irruption dans la pièce courant partout, semblable à une tornade. Elle était un rayon de lumière à elle seule. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, elle fit un grand sourire.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Cora, tu es le gentil copain de Derek ? » dit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Cora, elle lui manquait. Stiles et elle s'étaient un peu rapprochés avant qu'elle ne reparte en Amérique du Sud. Il ne l'avait jamais revue.

« Cora laisse le tranquille s'il te plait », quémanda Laura.

La petite partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, mais avec une moue boudeuse.

« Excuse-la, elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir de nouvelles têtes

— En même temps, qui aurait envie de venir dans une maison totalement perdue dans une forêt ? »

Laura le regarda en hochant le sourcil, de la même façon que le faisait Derek. Un caractère héréditaire sans doute.

« À part moi bien entendu » compléta Stiles sentant le regard assassin de la sœur de Derek.

Laura soulagea son regard avant de reprendre son sourire radieux.

« Derek doit encore être en train de se préparer, râla la jeune femme. Je vais t'emmener en haut »

Tous les deux montèrent le grand escalier qui à cette époque était fait en bois clair, contrairement au bois carbonisé que ce sera d'ici peu de temps…

En haut de l'escalier, un couloir desservait un bon nombre de pièces. Sur chacune des portes était accroché un écriteau en bois annonçant ce qu'il se trouvait derrière.

Laura indiqua à Stiles de la suivre. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes fermées :

''Laura'' qui devait être la chambre de la susnommée, ''Cora '' qui devait être celle de la petite fille. Puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte. Stiles aperçut un garçon allongé dans un lit, dos à la porte. Laura s'arrêta :

« Lui c'est mon oncle, Peter, il est tout le temps-là, raconta-t-elle. On dirait même qu'il a une dent contre l'humanité…

— Je t'entennnnnd, lança Peter longuement, ce qui dénonçait sa lassitude.

— Tu entends ce que tu veux bien entendre », cracha Laura. »

Au moins, Peter lui ne change pas au fil des années… Hargneux un jour, hargneux toujours.

« La chambre de Derek est la porte juste à côté, je te laisse l'attendre dedans. »

Stiles la remercia puis elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Le garçon ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami et y pénétra.

C'était une assez grande chambre tapissée d'un papier peint bleu cobalt, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette blanche, dont de gros poils dépassaient, donnant l'impression d'être sur un nuage. À gauche, la tête collée au mur, un lit deux places en érable habillé de draps taupe. Dessus y étaient disposés trois oreillers blancs. Au fond de la pièce, dans le coin gauche, un bureau en bois était collé au mur avec un tas de papiers éparpillés dessus. Juste à droite de la porte, contre le mur de l'entrée, une commode en bois massif. En face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon. Sur le mur de droite, un accès sur qui semblait être une salle de bain, Stiles entendait un jet d'eau couler. L'invité s'approcha d'une étagère qui était contre le mur, mais à gauche de la porte. Une chaine Hifi y était posée, prenant pour elle seule un étage complet. Sur le niveau au-dessus, une rangée entière de CD de cette époque dont ''The Emancipation of Mimi'' ou encore ''X&Y'' de Coldplay. En dessous de la chaine Hifi, quelques figurines de joueurs de basket et un mini panier. Une feuille blanche était coincée entre deux figurines, des maths à ce que Stiles voyait : ''x+y=35''

C'est en balayant l'étagère du regard qu'il vu un violon, ou violoncelle, Stiles n'arrivait jamais à faire la différence. Il était appuyé contre le meuble et semblait presque neuf. Des initiales étaient incrustées dans le bois, écrit de couleur or : ''PK''.

Alors qu'il contemplait l'instrument, Stiles entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, il retourna et fut autant surprit de le voir de la sorte, que son vis-à-vis l'ait vu. Derek sortait de sa salle de bain, habillé que d'une serviette autour de la taille. Stiles était gêné, et restait bloqué sur son corps. Ses cheveux mouillés qui retombaient sur le front, et dont quelques gouttes tombaient au sol. Son buste était la preuve de son investissement sportif, des abdominaux saillants prenant place sur son ventre, ils étaient tellement désirables… Inconsciemment Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Continuant à le détailler du regard, les muscles de ses bras étaient tout autant développés même si moins volumineux que ceux du Derek adulte. Ces jambes étaient parfaites. La façon dont l'adolescent avait de le reluquer ne semblait pas déranger Derek. Pire que ça, il avait l'air de savoir ce que pensait Stiles… Le sourire charmeur qu'il fit apparaitre sur son visage appuya cette hypothèse.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà là, dit le fils Hale en se rendant à sa commode et en sortant des vêtements.

— C'est ta sœur qui m'a dit de monter, je n'ai pas dit non, parce que ça ne se fait pas, mais si j'avais sur que tu serais… enfin tu vois, palabra Stiles en bougeant ses mains dans tous les sens. Bref, sinon ça va ? »

Derek rigola.

« Oui parfaitement et toi ?

— Hmm ! Affirmatif. »

Il y eut un temps ou chacun de sut quoi dire. Puis Derek rompit ce silence :

« Tu pourrais te retourner s'il te plait, sourit-il. »

Stiles s'exécuta.

Il entendit la serviette tomber au sol.

« Sinon comment tu trouves la maison ? demanda Derek.

— Lumineuse ! »

Il entendit les jambes de Derek bouger, puis un tissu glissait sur sa peau.

« Quoiqu'un peu grande, continua-t-il.

— Il faut avoir l'habitude. Tu as dû rencontrer ma famille ? »

Il entendit le bruit métallique d'une ceinture.

« Oui, elle a l'air très sympathique. Exception faite de Peter qui me fait un peu peur.

— Ah, il fait peur à tout le monde, même à moi. »

Il entendit le denim rapper sa peau.

« Beaucoup de monde vit ici, constata Stiles.

— Oui on est une grande famille. »

Il entendit le glissement d'une fermeture éclair.

« Alors c'est quoi le programme de ce soir ? questionna Stiles.

— On va travailler les maths, vu que tu sembles avoir du mal. Il faudra aussi trouver du temps pour se détendre, il faut ne pas se tuer à la tâche non plus… En plus je crois que ma mère va te proposer de manger avec nous, elle semblait enthousiaste de te rencontrer, dit-il en exagérant sur le mot « enthousiaste ».

Finalement il entendit ses bras se débattre en l'air.

« C'est bon ! » s'exclama Derek.

Stiles se retourna pour voir un Derek habillé. Il portait un pantalon noir avec un polo bleu nuit, qui d'ailleurs était déboutonné. L'hyperactif s'approcha de lui puis vint mettre ses mains au niveau de son col pour boutonner son haut, mais en laissant tout de même un bouton ouvert. Derek n'avait pas reculé, il l'avait juste regardé faire.

Une voix résonna dans le couloir, celle de Talia, appelant les deux garçons. Le joueur de basket ouvrit la porte à son ami et ensemble descendirent dans la cuisine.

« Oui Maman ? interpela Derek.

— Tu veux inviter Stiles à manger à la maison ce soir ? proposa, sans surprise, sa mère.

— ça ne me dérange pas, répondit l'ancien Alpha, faussement étonné. Stiles ? Tu veux manger la ? se retourna-t-il vers son ami. »

L'humain ne répondit pas immédiatement et rapidement Derek le fixa d'un regard insistant. Sous la pression du loup-garou, il répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Avec plaisir Madame ! »

À ce moment Talia sortit du four un plat du four :

« Génial ! J'espère que tu aimes le rôti ?! » dit-elle en souriant le plat dans les deux mains. »

Elle passa entre les deux garçons pour quitter la cuisine.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle l'avait déjà prévu, taquina Derek en tapant sur l'épaule de son invité. »

Puis ils partirent tous les deux en fou rire.

* * *

« Donc tu ne pratiques pas de Basket Stiles ? questionna Fréderic.

— Non, de l'école où je viens, le sport officiel c'est Lacrosse !

— J'en ai entendu parler, ajouta Derek. Le proviseur est en train de penser à remplacer le basket par ce sport. J'espère que j'aurais quitté le lycée avant…

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre Derek, nargua Stiles. »

Les autres rirent. À part bien évidemment Peter qui avait l'air de supporter tous les maux du monde. Les Hale devraient marquer le calendrier d'une pierre blanche à chaque fois qu'il sourirait, histoire d'en faire une journée nationale…

Alors que l'ambiance était bonne enfant et que le désert approchait, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« J'y vais, clama Laura en se levant de sa chaise. »

Elle revint une vingtaine de secondes plus tard avec un colis à la main.

« Un colis à cette heure ? s'étonna Talia. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

La jeune femme s'approcha de Derek qui était placé à côté du fils du Sheriff.

« Non, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas pour nous, dit-elle le ton neutre.

— Une erreur ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rendu au livreur ? intervint Derek.

— Parce que l'adresse était la bonne, mais le colis était au nom de Stiles Stilinski. »

* * *

 **Cruel que je suis de m'arrêter la !**

Il y a encore un indice sur qui est « INYSYM .B », l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Tout simplement avez-vous aimé ? Si oui pourquoi, si non pourquoi ?

Continuez de m'envoyer vos reviews, **vous êtes géniaux** !

On se revoit pour le chapitre sept !

 ** _Kisseeeeees sur vous mes bêta !_**


	7. -- Transition --

**"Tout bon livre doit savoir provoquer l'attente : lire, c'est attendre la suite !"**

Bon en soi, ce n'est pas réellement un livre mais c'est bien dit.

Alors je vous dois une explication : je suis conscient que ça commence à faire longtemps, mais j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. J'ai tout simplement voulu suivre le rythme de la diffusion de la série en marquant une (longue) pause. De plus avec tout ce qui a été révision du BAC, la période n'a pas été propice. De la même manière, la cadence de publication sera évidemment réduite jusqu'au mois de Juin.

Vous aurez donc peut-être le droit à un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. :)

Si vous avez des questions, je suis tout ouïe !

Bonne soirée ;)


End file.
